High School Love
by SemiDemena5
Summary: Demi and Selena have had crushes on each other since the 8th grade. They never really talked. Finally, one of them gets enough courage and flirts with the other. Sucky summary. Demena
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided on posting my stories that I have written/writing on here as well. I'm still a bit new at this so please go easy on me. I changed the last names so it is fine. Anyways, this is High School Love. Hope you like it **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line. **

"Fake right, go left," said Demi's dad as they were playing a one-on-one game of basketball.

Demetria Devonne Torres has been playing basketball all her life. Even before she could walk she had had the ball in her hand. By the time she was five, Demi was an expert at it. She would have played and won many games a day when playing with all the other kids her age. At the age of eight, Demi had won many awards and trophies playing at the local Y.

Basketball was Demi's life and it was definitely her strong point. I mean, she's been playing for practically seventeen years. If she hadn't gotten the hang of it by then, then something was seriously wrong with her.

Demi dribbled the ball a few times moving to the right before turning last minute and heading towards the left.

"And she shoots…and scores!" Demi's dad yells. "Nice one Bud!" he congratulates his daughter.

"Thanks dad," Demi widely smiles back.

Basketball was the only thing that Demi and her dad did together. Okay. Not the ONLY thing. They did other stuff together. But basketball was definitely the most fun.

"Guys, dinner!" Demi's mom called from the backyard door.

"After this game," Demi said, starting to dribble the ball again.

"No. Dinner. Now." Came the response from Demi's mom.

"Please?" Demi's dad joined in. "Real quick. And then we'll come inside and eat."

Demi's mom rolled her eyes. "Fine. Make it quick," she said watching them already start to play again.

This wasn't what she had expected when her second daughter had been born. She had expected her to turn into the girly girl that her older sister had been. But of course, she was wrong.

Demi was one of the biggest tomboys there ever was. She had never worn anything really girly. She had always preferred a T-shirt and jeans. The only time she had worn otherwise was when she was a baby. Now if she had had a choice, she would not have been wearing all of those girly outfits. Demi Torres was a definite tomboy and there was nothing you could do to change that.

~SemiDemenaSemiDemena~

Demi and her dad enter the house after finishing their game of basketball with a score of 55 to 28. Demi had won of course.

They quickly washed up and then sat down at the dinner table.

"What took you so long?" Her mother asked.

"Sorry. The game got really intense," Demi replied.

"Who won?" Demi's older sister, Dallas asked.

"Who else?" Demi's dad said. "The basketball player or the old man?"

"Demi!" Demi's little sister, Madison yelled causing everyone to laugh.

"So school starts up again tomorrow. Are you excited?" asked Demi's mom.

"For basketball, yeah," Demi replied.

"Not for your classes?" she asked.

"Not really. I've only been looking forward to basketball. I've been practicing all summer," Demi answered her.

It's true. That's the only thing Demi had done all summer. She would play basketball all day. She has been anticipating for school to arrive so she could play basketball again.

After dinner, Demi went upstairs to her room and got ready for bed. She set her alarm and then climbed into bed. It only took a few minutes for her to fall asleep, waiting to see what the next day would bring.

~SemiDemenaSemiDemena~

"Ooh, this looks cute," Selena's best friend, Miley said holding up a top. "What do you think?

"It's cute," was all Selena replied with.

"Are you okay? You're usually all into shopping for back to school," Miley questioned.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a bit nervous for school," answered Selena.

"Why are you nervous? It's our last year in high school. Besides, we're cheerleaders. You're captain this year. Time to take practically seventeen years of practice and show it off!" exclaimed Miley.

Selena smiled. "Yeah I guess you're right. Don't wanna waste all those years of practicing for nothing," she replied.

Selena Marie Russo had loved cheering since she was a baby. She may not have understood it, but she sure did love it. She would have these little pom-poms in her hand and would be shaking them up in the air. As soon as she could talk, she had started to make, what she would call "cheers". Anytime she could, she would be cheering her little heart out.

Selena had won many medals and trophies for cheerleading since she started cheering. She was one of the youngest girls on her cheerleading team. But she was certainly by far the best. No one could beat that little girl no matter hoe hard they tried.

Of course, Selena didn't think of cheerleading as a competition. Selena was in it for the fun. Although whenever she had a competition, she brought her all into it and even got her team to the finals a couple times. But of course, she couldn't have done it all alone. Her fellow cheerleaders had definitely helped her a bunch.

Selena had always been the girly type. Wearing skirts and dresses were totally her thing. She would also never leave the house without putting some form of make-up on. Now don't get her wrong. She loves just wearing sweats and a T-shirt without any make-up on but only when she's at home with her friends having a lazy day.

"Good. Hey, what do you think of this skirt?" Miley asked.

"It's cute. Especially if you put it with that top." Selena answered then began looking at some other shirts.

"Yeah. It does look good together. I think I'll get them."

"You should. Oh my god! This is so cute! What do you think?" Selena asked holding up a shirt.

"I agree. You should totally get it!" Miley said sounding like a little kid.

Selena just giggled and rolled her eyes.

~SemiDemenaSemiDemena~

"Mom! I'm home!" Selena called out into the house.

"Hey honey. How was shopping?" Selena's mom asked.

"It was good," Selena said.

"Did you get some clothes for school?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Good. So are you excited to start school?" her mom asked.

"Yeah. And a bit nervous," Selena replied.

"Why is that honey?"

"I don't know. I just am. I'm always nervous when we go back to school."

That's true. Selena had always been nervous to go back to school ever since she could remember. She never really understood why. She had always figured it was because she might get a really mean teacher who will hate her and make her fail so that she can't maintain her straight A's.

Minus being worried about that, Selena loves school. I mean what's not to love? She has straight A's, is the captain of the cheerleading team, and over all that, has amazing friends. For her, school was one of the only places she feels like she can express herself, besides home of course. Others would disagree and say that they wouldn't care if school had closed. Not Selena though. She loved it and would always imagine what school would end up being like this year. And that's exactly what she did that night before going to bed with a smile on her face.

**Review please! And tell me what you think so far! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello So I'm going to be posting 1 to 2 chapters everyday until it get's caught up with my other posts. So I have about 10 other chapters already written and they will be posted very soon so keep a look out! **

"Demi get your butt up before I pour ice water on your head!" Dallas yelled through Demi's door.

Demi groaned. "I'm up, I'm up!"

"Yeah you better be! Otherwise you'd be late for school," Dallas replied.

"Who cares if I'm late for school? There's no point for it! Can't I just stay home?" Demi whined to her older sister.

By now Dallas had entered the room and was staring at Demi while smirking.

"Sure you can. But if you do then you'll miss out on seeing a certain someone. But whatever, I guess. If that's what you want to do then you can just stay here and-"

Dallas was interrupted by Demi who was pushing her out the door.

"I don't have time for you to ramble Dallas. I'm gonna be late for school," Demi said before shutting the door in her face.

Dallas only smirked and walked back into her room.

Demi shot out of her room and down the stairs ten minutes later fully dressed and ready.

"Whoa! That was fast," Dallas said walking out of the kitchen. "And look at you. You actually dressed up a little for once. Trying to impress someone?"

Demi blushed. "What? Psh, no. Just thought I'd change it up a little. Besides it's nothing different really. It's just skinny jeans and a shirt. No big deal," Demi replied avoiding Dallas' gaze.

"Mhm sure. Are you sure you're not just trying to impress-"

"Hey look at the time! I've gotta get going if I don't wanna be late!" Demi yelled cutting Dallas off again while grabbing her keys and running out the door.

Demi pulled up to her high school and parked in the student parking lot. She made sure to park as carefully as she can.

This car was Demi's baby. If anything were to happen to it, she would just die. Demi would also never let anyone drive it no matter what. Not her mom, not her dad, not her sisters. No one.

Demi got out of her car and grabbed her bag from the backseat.

Since it was the first day of school Demi didn't really have anything in her bag. All her bag consisted of was her phone, iPod, a couple notebooks, a few pencils and her songbook.

Yes you read it right. Demi Torres had a songbook. In it are tons of different songs that Demi herself had written.

Demi loves to write songs and even sing, but not everyone knows that. Only a few people know that she can sing and that is her family. But only one person knows that she writes songs and that, is Dallas.

Demi doesn't like to tell people that she can sing or that she writes her own songs. The reason for that is because they always ask for her to sing for them or if they can read them. Now, that may not seem like a big deal but for Demi, it is. Demi doesn't like other people reading her songs because she's always scared that they'll judge them. She also doesn't like singing for them because she gets nervous. She's even sometimes nervous to sing in front of her family. But the over all reason she doesn't want anyone to know she writes songs and that she can sing is because she's afraid it'll ruin her reputation.

Demi walked into the school and was immediately greeted by her best friend, Alyson Gellar.

"Hey!" Alyson said, quickly pulling Demi into a hug.

"Hey," replied Demi pulling out of the hug.

"How ya been Torres? Still crushin' on that certain someone?" Alyson asked nudging Demi a bit.

"I've been great Gellar. How about you?" Demi asked trying to avoid the subject.

Unfortunately for her, Alyson knew what she was trying to do. I mean, they don't call her Demi's best friend for nothing you know.

Alyson narrowed her eyes at her. "Don't try avoiding the subject missy. It's not gonna work."

"I have no clue what you're talking about Alyson," replied Demi trying to act dumb.

"Playing dumb, typical Demi. You know what I'm talking about."

"Okay fine, I do know what you're talking about and yes I do still have a crush on 'that certain someone'," Demi said mocking Alyson's words.

"I knew it," Alyson said smirking.

Demi laughed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Alyson was about to reply when something caught her eye from behind Demi.

"Uhh, Demi…"

"What?" asked a confused looking Demi.

Alyson didn't reply. She only motioned towards behind Demi.

Demi was now curious. She turned around trying to figure out what she was talking about. Realization finally hit her. Down the hallway was exactly the person she had been waiting to see. It was, as Alyson would put it, that special someone.

~SemiDemenaSemiDemena~

"Selena! Miley's here!" Selena's mom yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" Selena rushed down the stairs only to be met with a huge smile from her best friend.

"Hey girly! You ready to go?" Miley said as soon as Selena made it down the stairs.

"Yeah, just let me grab an apple or something," Selena said walking into the kitchen.

""Okay, I'll just go start the car!" Miley yelled walking out the door.

Selena grabbed an apple and turned to walk out of the kitchen only to be startled by her mom that was standing in the entryway.

"Oh god! Mom, you scared me!" Selena said and playfully slapped her arm.

"Sorry Sweetie," Selena's mom said, lightly laughing at her daughter.

"Well, gotta go mom. Miley's waiting," Selena said, starting to walk away from her mom.

"Wait, Selena! Before you go, I just gotta say that you look beautiful today. And that's not me just saying that because I'm your mother. I mean it," Selena's mom told her all the while smiling.

"Aww! Thank you mom," Selena said and kissed her mom on the cheek.

Selena's mom smiled at her. "You better go before Miley leaves without you."

Selena giggled. "Yeah I better. Bye mom! Love you!" Selena called before shutting the door and running over to Miley's car where Miley was waiting impatiently.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Miley asked as soon as she got into the car.

"Sorry. My mom thought it would be a great time to comment on how I look today," Selena said buckling her seatbelt.

"Speaking about how you look today, you look great Sel. What's the special occasion?" Miley asked while pulling out of Selena's driveway and driving down the road.

"Uhh…There's no special occasion. What are you talking about? Besides, it's the first day of school. Gotta dress to impress."

"Uh huh. But who you are trying to impress is what I wanna find out," Miley said keeping her eyes on the road.

"Huh? I'm not trying to impress anyone. What are you talking about?" Selena said.

"But you just said-" Miley started to say before she was interrupted by Selena.

"Hey! How bout we listen to some music?" Selena asked before reaching over and turning on the radio.

Miley just looked at her and let it go. She knew that whenever she changes the subject to just drop it. Although it may not look like it, Selena could be very stubborn at times. Her best friend knew that. So as soon as she heard Selena begin to belt out the lyrics to her favorite song, she joined in, letting the conversation from before go.

The girls arrived at school about five minutes later. Not many people were there. Selena and Miley always went to school early. Why? They like to take that time to sit down and talk about anything and everything.

The girls were over by Selena's locker. Miley had been talking non-stop about how annoying her older brother is when she suddenly stopped.

"Hey, looks like someone has a fan," Miley said teasingly as she nudged Selena.

"What are you talking about Miley?" asked Selena who looked confused.

Miley just nodded her head towards behind her.

Selena turned around and instantly smiled at the sight before her.

**Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter 3! Chapter 4 will be up later tonight so keep a look out :)**

Demi smiled as she caught the eye of her crush. Selena Russo. Yes, it's true. Demi Torres has a crush on a girl. But not just any girl. This girl was different. This girl meant the world to Demi. You could even say that Demi was in love with her. But, sadly she does not know. Selena was as straight as a ruler. She would never even think about going out with Demi. Or so she thought…

Demi turned back around after a few seconds of admiring Selena's beauty.

"Ooh! Girl you got it bad!" Alyson said while pushing Demi.

"Shut up. I do not!" Demi said pushing her back and then stealing another glance over her shoulder at Selena.

Demi caught Selena's eye again and smiled at her causing Selena to blush.

"Oh my god! Yes you do! Just go and talk to her!" Alyson tried encouraging her.

Demi's head whipped back around. "Are you kidding? I-I can't.."

"Why not? You like her don't you?" Demi nodded. "Well then go talk to her and ask her out!" Alyson continued.

"And what makes you think she'll say yes?"

"The fact that she likes you too," Alyson simply stated.

"No she doesn't. She's as straight as a ruler," Demi said, voicing her thoughts from earlier.

"Yeah, a flexible ruler!" Alyson joked.

Demi looked at her. "Alyson I'm serious. Besides, even if she was into girls, she'd never go out with a girl like me."

"Demi, don't put yourself down. You're an amazing girl and anyone would be lucky to date you. Even Selena," Alyson said trying to cheer up her best friend.

Demi smiled. "You really think so?"

Alyson smiled back. "I know so. Now go on and talk to her. At least start out by being friends. Then work your way up."

"I-I don't know.." Demi said.

"Come on Dems," Alyson said. "Just go and talk to her. What harm can that do?"

~ Meanwhile with Selena and Miley ~

"So… Are you gonna go talk to her or what?" Miley asked, scaring Selena in the process.

"What?" Selena asked surprised.

"Oh come on!" Miley said. "I know you like her!"

"What? No I don't. Miley, don't be ridiculous," Selena said sounding nervous.

Miley just looked at her.

"Is it that obvious?" Selena asked giving in.

"No, not really. I'm just that awesome," Miley laughed as Selena slapped her on the arm. "That and I'm your best friend. I can read you."

"Yeah I guess you can."

"Mhmm. So what you gonna do?"

"What?" Selena asked confused.

"What are you gonna do? About Demi? Are you gonna ask her out or what?" Miley asked.

"I don't know. I mean what if she says no?" Selena asked.

"Well then it's her loss. But I seriously doubt she will."

"But how do you know?"

"I just do. Plus I've seen the way she looks at you. She totally has it in for you," Miley explained.

"Really?" Selena asked hopefully.

"Of course! I see it in her eyes just like I see it in your eyes right now."

Selena blushed. "Shut up." She playfully pushed her.

Miley laughed. "So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know," Selena asked sounding unsure.

"At least talk to her. Be her friend. See where it leads you two. What's there to lose?"

~SemiDemenaSemiDemena~

The day went by quicker than the girls had wanted it to. Neither of them had spoken to each other yet. They were both nervous about what to say and do. They didn't think the other felt the same. Alyson wouldn't leave Demi alone either. Every time she saw her she would bring it up. Unfortunately for Demi, she saw her every class period. As for Selena, Miley had only brought it up once more at lunch. But that didn't stop Selena from thinking about it. Demi would just not leave Selena's mind. Lucky for her though, the day was now over.

The final bell rang releasing all the students from their classrooms. Demi came out of her last class, which was History and went to her locker. Unsurprisingly to Demi, Alyson was there waiting for her.

"Did you-" Alyson started only to be cut off by Demi.

"No, Alyson. I haven't talked to her yet."

"Well why not?" Alyson asked.

"Cause I haven't seen her today let alone talk to her," Demi replied while opening her locker.

"Are you kidding me? You have every class with her! I would know. I'm in them!" Alyson practically yelled.

"Yeah, but- oh just shut up!"

"Ahh I see," Alyson started. "You're afraid. You think she's gonna turn you down and laugh in your face or somethin' huh?"

"Actually, I didn't think any of that at all," Demi said. "But now that you mentioned it, I am. She's gonna laugh in my face and then tell the whole school and then I'm gonna be laughing stock of the whole school. Everyone's gonna hate me. They're not gonna want to hang out with me anymore. I'll get kicked off the basketball team and my family won't talk to me as well and-"

"Whoa, Demi. Calm down. I think you're taking this a little too far. None of that is going to happen," Alyson said trying to calm down her hyperventilating best friend.

"But how do you know that?" Demi asked calming down a bit.

"I just do. Selena's not like that. If she doesn't feel the same way, which by the way she does, she's not gonna laugh at you," Alyson said calmly.

"Yeah you're right. Selena's not like that," Demi said fully calm now.

"Good. Now, I believe you have a visitor," Alyson said smiling.

"What?" Demi asked confused before turning around and spotting the person she was recently freaking out over.

~ Before with Selena & Miley ~

"Okay, so there she is. Now go!" Miley said nudging Selena a little bit.

"What? No!" Selena screeched quietly. "I can't."

"What? Why not?" Miley asked confused.

"I don't know. It's just… What do I say?" Selena asked stuttering a little.

"Uhm, I don't know. How bout, Hey, How's it going, I like you, Will you go out with me? You know, all the usual good stuff," Miley said to her best friend, all the while smiling.

"Miley. I can't just go up to her and be all like 'Hey Demi. I know we haven't talked before but I like you. Will you go out with me?'" Selena said with as much sarcasm as possible.

"Actually yeah you can!" Miley said but then saw the look on Selena's face. "Just go up to her and start a conversation. It's not that hard. You do it everyday."

"Yeah, but this is Demi we're talking about."

"Oh would you just go already!" Miley practically screamed at her.

"Alright, alright I'm going! Sheesh," And with that Selena turned around away from Miley and towards where Demi was at her locker.

As soon as she was almost there, Demi turned around and spotted her.

Selena froze for a second but then gave her a shy smile and continued walking her way.

"Hey," Selena said a little less shy now as she reached Demi.

"Hi," Demi said shyly while smiling back at Selena.

"Well… I'm just gonna go over there now," Alyson said slowly while backing up and pointing behind her. She doubted they even noticed she was gone considering they couldn't stop looking at each other with lovesick eyes.

**Please Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want you guys to know that every chapter I post was originally 2 chapters. I put them together to make it easier and longer. You'll know when the chapter changes when you see the little ~SemiDemenaSemiDemena~ in there (Minus chapter 1). But anyways, I hope you guys like this one. :)**

~ With Miley ~

Miley walked over to where Alyson was standing by the bathroom looking over at Demi and Selena.

"Hey you're Demi's best friend, right?" Miley asked her as she approached her.

"The one and only," Alyson smiled. "I'm Alyson," she said as she stuck out her hand.

"Miley," Miley said shaking her hand. "Selena's best friend."

Alyson smiled. "Well we're gonna be seeing a lot of each other that's for sure."

Miley looked at her confused. "Wait why?" Miley asked but then quickly backtracked. "I mean, not that that'd be a bad thing or anything."

Alyson laughed then pointed over at the two flirting girls. "Because of those two love birds over there."

Miley looked over and giggled. "Wow. They so have it in for each other. I'm so glad I finally pushed Selena into talking to her,"

"And thank god you did! I've been trying to get Demi to talk to her for a very long time now. I swear, she's so stubborn." Alyson replied.

"Selena is too. I've been trying all morning with her. How long would you say is a long time?" Miley asked curiously.

"Uhm since I found out about her "little" crush for Selena. So since about eighth grade? Yeah that seems about right," Alyson replied nonchalantly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Since eighth grade? That's like..." Miley paused and started counting on her fingers. "Four years!"

Alyson laughed again. "Yeah I know. But don't tell her I told you, even though it's SO obvious."

"Oh don't worry I won't. It just amazes me how she can have a crush on someone for so long. Without even having a conversation with them either! That's just… wow," Miley said still clearly amazed.

"Yeah, well. That's Demi for you. How long has Selena liked Demi?" Alyson asked Miley while looking over at the two girls that were still by Demi's locker.

"I honestly have no clue really. Today's the first time I called her out on it. But I knew for about a year now. I just didn't say anything considering it wasn't that big of a deal really," Miley explained.

"Yeah that's exactly what I did when I found out. I just let it be. I figured that she'd tell me when she was ready. And that's exactly what she did. Of course, that was after I had caught her checking Selena out during gym in freshman year," Alyson said and looked back at Miley.

Miley laughed. "Wow. She checked Selena out during gym?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't when she was changing or anything. It was when we were doing our daily warm-ups. Selena was out on the mat bending down to reach her toes. So Demi got a perfect view of her ass," Alyson said while laughing at the end.

Miley started laughing again as well. "Oh my god! That is classic!"

"Yeah, but again, don't tell Demi I told you this. She'd kill me!"

"I won't," Miley said. "Oh, that reminds me! That happened with Selena one time too!"

"Oh really? What happened?" Asked a now, more interested Alyson.

"Well it was just like what happened with Demi except a different setting. Demi was at her locker, when she dropped something. She bent down to pick it up and sure enough, her butt attracted the eyes of Selena. She couldn't look away. She was standing there for two minutes just staring. I'm surprised she wasn't late for class because of how long she was standing there just staring," Miley explained.

Alyson chuckled. "Oh wow. These girls just love each other's asses, huh?"

Miley giggled. "Yeah they sure do."

"Hey, when exactly did that take place though?" asked Alyson.

"Uhm, last year I think? Yeah. Last year," Miley replied.

"I wonder how many times they've done it," Alyson wondered aloud.

"I don't know but it must've been a whole lot," Miley replied.

"Yeah, probably. But I still-" Alyson started but then stopped to "aww" at the adorable sight before her.

~SemiDemenaSemiDemena~

~ Back with Demi & Selena ~

Two minutes had passed and Demi and Selena were still standing there staring at each other.

Demi was the first to look away. "So, uhm…"

"Oh! Sorry! I'm Selena," Selena stuck her hand out for Demi to shake.

A jolt of electricity shot throughout Demi's body as her hand connected with Selena's.

"I know," Demi said but then saw the look of confusion on Selena's face. "I-I mean, I'm Demi."

Selena smiled. "I know," she said, mimicking Demi.

Demi blushed and then realized that she was still shaking Selena's hand. Demi quickly pulled her hand away and tried to hide the deep blush on her face.

Selena smiled again. "You have a cute blush."

Demi covered her face with her hands as Selena stood there giggling at her actions.

"You're just too cute," Selena sighed out but then realized what she had just said. "Uhh.. I mean.."

Demi pulled her hands away from her face and smiled. "Did you just call me cute?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"What? No…" Selena said not convincingly at all.

"Yes you did! You called me cute! Admit it!" Demi half yelled while trying to contain her laughter at the look on Selena's face.

"No-no! I didn't," Selena stuttered.

"Aww! Is little Selena stuttering?" Demi said in a baby voice.

Selena blushed. "Oh shut up!"

Demi busted out in laughter. "Wow! I am good! First you call me cute, then you start to stutter, and now I made you blush?"

Selena playfully slapped Demi on the arm as her cheeks turned an even darker shade of red.

"Aww I'm sorry. But that's what you get for doing the same thing to me a few minutes ago," Demi said as soon as she saw the little pout on her face. Which, by the way, she found to be adorable.

"Yeah, I guess I did deserve that," Selena said starting to smile.

Demi smiled along with her. "Yeah you definitely did."

Selena scoffed. "Shut up."

Demi made a goofy face at her causing Selena to laugh.

"Hey, we should hang out sometime in the near future," Selena said after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah we totally should. Got a phone?" Demi asked.

"Uhm… yeah," Selena said pulling her phone out of her purse and then handing it over to Demi.

Demi took the phone from her and started putting her number in. "Okay, my number is in there. So just text me or call me whenever you would want to hang out," Demi said as she handed her phone back.

"Alright," Selena smiled. "But wait! Don't you want my number?"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry," Demi said pulling out her phone from her right pocket and handing it to her.

Selena giggled as she put in her number. "Okay here you go," Selena said handing back her phone.

"Cool," Demi said while taking her phone back and putting it back in her pocket.

"Yeah…" Selena said, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Uhm… So I'll see you later?" Demi asked after a short time of just standing there.

"If by later you mean tomorrow, then yes," Selena giggled.

Demi smiled. "Right. Tomorrow," Demi started backing up only to be stopped by a hand on her arm.

Selena pulled Demi into a hug. "Bye," she whispered into her ear as she pulled away. And with that, she walked away.

**Review! Next one up tomorrow :)**


	5. Chapter 5

~ Demi's P.O.V. ~

I can't believe that just happened! Selena Russojust talked to me! Me! Of all people she came up to me and talked to me! I'm fighting the urge to just break out in the middle of the hallway and dance. Yeah, that's exactly how excited I am. I guess I looked like an idiot just standing there staring at the spot where Selena once stood with my mouth open because I was getting a bunch of weird looks. But who cares! Selena Russo just talked to me! Okay I know I've said that a billion times by now but I can't get over it! Am I not allowed to get excited over my crush talking to me out of nowhere? I mean, I HAVE liked her for four years now and the fact that she even knew I existed makes me scream for joy. Yeah, I know. I'm weird. Don't gotta' tell me that cause I already knew. Wow! Now I'm talking to myself! Great! Add that to my crazy list. God, I need help.

"Yo, Demi!" Alyson called from in front of me. Whoa! I didn't even notice she was there! Must've been really out of it. "You okay?

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah! I'm fine," I stammered. Great! Not only do I sound like an idiot in my head but I also sound like one when I'm talking? Awesome! And yes, that was sarcasm.

"You don't sound like it. Are you sure you're okay?" I guess she noticed my stuttering.

"Yeah. Guess I was just out in my own little world." I chuckled as she just looked at me funny.

"O-kay. Anyways! Can I have a ride home?" I inwardly thanked god she changed the subject. I was so sure she was gonna keep questioning me about it. Guess I was wrong.

"Car still taken away from you?" I questioned her.

She looked down and nodded. "Yeah.."

I giggled. "Well then I'll be delighted to take you home," I said trying to a keep a straight face while Alyson started laughing.

"You are definitely different than anyone else I know," I pretended to be hurt but let's face it, she wasn't lying.

"I know, but hey why don't you just stay over for a little bit?" I asked her as we walked out of the school's air-conditioned hallways and into the hot September air outside.

"You sure that's okay with your parents?" Alyson asked me as we made it over to my car.

"Eh. They're not gonna care. Besides they love you," I replied as we got in the car. It really was true though. My parents love Alyson as if she was their own daughter (not that they don't have enough already).

"Okay then. I'll just text my mom and let her know."

~.~

"Mom I'm home! And I brought Alyson with me!" I yelled into the house before taking off my shoes and tossing my bag on the floor near the door. Ha-ha! Floor near the door. That rhymed! Ahh I just crack myself up!

"Oh hi sweetie! Hi Alyson!" My mom hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek before she moved over to Alyson and did the same.

"Well we're gonna go to my room now so… bye!" I said before grabbing Alyson's arm and dragging her up the stairs with me to my room.

"Ow! Geez didn't have to hold such a tight grip on my arm!" Alyson said as we made it into my room while rubbing her arm.

I laughed a little. "Sorry," I said before I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket.

"Who's that?" Alyson asked walking over to where I was now sitting on my bed.

"Uhm, I don't know," I said while pulling out my phone from my pocket.

"Well check duh!"

"Alright, alright! Sheesh! No need to be pushy," I said. I checked my phone to see who it was that was messaging me. It was Selena. Selena Russo texted me! Oh my god! I'm freaking out! I wonder what it says. Maybe she wants to hang out? Or maybe she just wants to know what the English assignment was. What if she wants to ask me out? Does she like me? Or what if she knows I have a crush on her and she just wants to tell me she's not interested? Oh god! What does she want? Oh wait! I have an idea! Maybe I should just open up the text message and see what she said? Yeah that sounds like a good idea! So with that I pressed my finger on the screen as the text message showed.

~SemiDemenaSemiDemena~

~ Selena's P.O.V. ~

Wow! Did that just happen? Did I seriously go and talk to Demi? Oh my god, I did! And I hugged her too! Right after I got her number. Wait! I got her number! I got THE Demi Torres' number! Oh my god that's amazing! I bet your wondering why I'm freaking out so much huh? Well, the answer is simple. As you now know, I have a crush on Demi. A HUGE crush actually. But you don't exactly know how long I've liked her, do you? Well then I'll tell you. I've liked her since the ninth grade. Long time right? Now I know what you're thinking. You've liked her for three years but haven't spoken to her once? My answer is yes, of course. Why? Well because I'm shy. Always have been up until today. I don't know what caused me to just go up there. It wasn't Miley because I could have easily ignored her. I guess it was just because I was tired of not doing anything about it. I mean, how am I going to know if she even thinks of me that way if I don't even talk to her?

"Finally! God you take forever!" Miley said to me as I approached her car.

"Oh shut up. You know I was talking to Demi. And by the way, I saw you looking over at us with Alyson. You're not very subtle," I replied to her as I got in the car.

"Yeah well, I wasn't trying to be," Miley replied.

"Well you really should. It makes you look like a stalker if you don't. And slow down! I don't want to go to the hospital today thank you very much, " I said as she sped down the street.

"Alright, alright! Geez. No need to yell," Miley said as she slowed down a bit. "Swear you're like my mother sometimes."

"Well sorry for not wanting to crash. I don't need an injury at the moment. Especially since I finally talked to Demi," I said. As soon as her name came out of my mouth, her face popped into my head. I instantly smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You know you really should-" she started but stopped as she looked over at me. "What are you all smiley about?" she asked as she started smiling as well.

"Oh nothing," I replied, the smile on my face not once moving.

"Oh! Now I know," she said as I looked over at her.

"What?" I asked her.

"You're thinking about Demi aren't you?" she asked, her smiled getting impossibly bigger.

I blushed. "What? Psh, no. Why-why would you think that?" Dangit! I stuttered! Now she'll never believe me. Yet, I don't think she would have either way.

"You stuttered. Now I KNOW you're lying. But even if you hadn't, I still wouldn't have believed you. Why? Because I'm you're best friend and I know you that's why." See! I told you! And god I hate it when she asks and then answers her own questions. It's like, why would you ask a question only to answer it yourself? Oh wait. I do that too don't I? Oh man I do! Gah! I just did it again! Man now you all think I'm a freak now don't you? What am I saying? Of course you do! Ahh, I did it again! You know what? I'm just going to stop talking to myself and reply to Miley.

"So what if I was thinking about her? Am I not allowed to?" I asked her as we reached my house.

"Of course you're allowed to. I never said you weren't," Miley said as she closed her car door.

"Good then. Cause even if you did, I'd still do it. Just sayin'," I don't even know if that made sense to her at all. Oh well!

"O-kay. You know, you're a weird child," she said as we reached my room.

"Hey that's not a very nice thing to say!" I yelled at her.

"Yeah, yeah," she said as she plopped down on my bed. "Hey why don't you text Demi?"

"Why?" I asked. Honestly, I hadn't even thought about texting her yet. You'd think I would right?

"Well you like her right?" she asked as I nodded. "Then text her. Start a conversation and get to know her. Who knows, maybe she'll ask you out," she said and added a little wink before giggling.

"But why do I always have to make the first move? Why can't she?" I practically whined.

"Because you like her. How are you gonna know if she likes you or not unless you text her?

"But-" I started only to have Miley cut me off.

"Oh would you stop complaining already and just do it!" she practically screamed at me.

"Oh fine!" I pulled out my phone from my bag that sat on the floor near the door. I inwardly laughed. Floor by the door. Ha-ha! Anyways! I scrolled down to her name and typed up a message. Now for the hard part. I quickly pressed send as the message sent.

**Please review! They make my day :)**


	6. Chapter 6

~ Text Conversation ~

Selena - Hey Demi, what's up?

Demi;)- Heyy girl! Nm, just chillin' wit Alyson. U?

Selena - I'm with Miley at my house.

Demi;)- Dat's cool. Wat u doin besides dat tho?

Selena - Nothing. Why do you talk like that? Lol

Demi;)- Wat u mean? Tawk lyke wat?

Selena - Tawk lyke dis :P

Demi;)- Oh lol. My bad. It's a bad habit of mine. I'll stop for you though ;)

Selena - Well anyways, I was wondering if you would want to come over tomorrow after school so we could get to know each other a little better?

Demi;)- I'd love to!

Selena - Okay, great! So I'll see you tomorrow then?

Demi;)- Yes ma'am. Lookin' forward to it.

Selena - Me too

~ Demi's P.O.V. ~

My heart was beating a mile a minute. And it was just over a text conversation too! Man with the way I was texting her at first, I probably sounded like an idiot. But besides that I get to see her tomorrow! And not just see her as in from afar but see her as in I get to hang out with her! Ahhh! I'm so excited! What should I wear? Should I dress up more than I usually do a little bit? Or should I just stick to my regular dresswear, skinny jeans and a T-shirt? Yeah, I think that would be best. Gotta be myself right? And besides, it's not like it's a date. But oh how I wish it were a date. As much as I'd love to continue daydreaming about being on a date with Selena, and trust me, I would but Alyson started to talk to me.

"So!" Alyson said.

"'So' what?" I asked. Swear this chick is confusing sometimes.

"So what did she say?" she said overly excited.

"Oh," I said finally understanding what she meant. "She was just seeing what I was doing."

"And?" Man it's like she knew what we were talking about. I mean how else could she have known we talked about something else?

"And… she asked if I wanted to go over to her house after school tomorrow," I said quickly and covered my face as I knew she was going to tackle me.

"Oh my god!" And there she goes. Yup! She tackled me. Hard migtht I add. "That's amazing!"

"Oh come on! It's not a big deal," I said calmly.

"Not a big deal? Not a big deal! It IS a big deal! You, Demi Torres, have a date with Selena Russo! THE Selena Russo! That's amazing!" Oh great! She's in her rambling stage. Guess I better stop her huh?

"Alyson!" She instantly stopped talking at the sound of me scalling her name. "Calm down. It's not a date. Like at all. We're just hanging out. You know, to get to know each other better. Nothing is gonna happen."

"Mhm, sure. You say that now but when you come back from her house tomorrow, you're gonna be saying something a whole lot different." She replied with a smirk on her face.

She sounds so sure of herself. But I mean, what could possibly happen? "Oh come on! What could possibly happen?" What? I wanted to know.

"A lot of things actually," she said.

"Oh yeah like what?" Now I really wanted to know.

"Well for one thing there's a chance that she asks you out. Or maybe even kisses you! Oh man you'd love that!"

"Duh! But that would never happen. None of it! We just met! Well, she just met me…" I trailed off at the end. But I do wish any of what Alyson said would come true. That would just be amazing of course.

"You'd be surprised…" she mumbled. Well what was that supposed to mean?

"What?" I want to know what she meant by that but knowing her she'll just change the subject.

"Huh? Nothing! But hey, you really need to step up your game!" Told ya!

"My game? What game? Our first game isn't til awhile from now." Okay now I was really confused.

"No! Not that game! I'm talking about Selena! You need to start making some moves. She can't be the only one making them." Well now it makes sense.

"Yeah I know. I will. Tomorrow.

SemiDemenaSemiDemena~

~ Back with Selena ~

~ Selena's P.O.V. ~

I can't believe I just did that. I'm like seriously freaking out right now. It may not seem like it but trust me, I am. I basically just asked her out. Whether she knows it or not. I mean it's not ACTUALLY a date but a girl can dream right? Well anyways, I thought it was extremely cute the way she was texting me at first. And the fact that she would stop doing something just for me? You could say that I was extremely giddy right now. And yes, giddy. Plus I JUST noticed what she put by her name. Yup! A winky face. That made my heart skip a beat. You can tell I really like her huh? You could even say..love? Wait no. It can't be love. I mean I JUST started talking to her today. So it can't be. I'm just over thinking it. It's not love that I'm feeling for her. Nope. It's just a crush. A really really REALLY strong crush. Yeah, that's just it. A crush.

"Hey!" Miley screamed in my face.

"Huh? What?" I asked her. I guess I zoned out a little bit from the real world and into Selena Land.

"I asked you what you said to Demi," she said as if it were obvious.

"You did?" Man I guess I really zoned out. I didn't even hear her!

"Yeah! Girl what is with you? Did something happen while you were texting Demi?" You can totally hear the worry in her voice. She's now in her best friend mode. God I love her. She really is an amazing friend.

"No nothing happened. I was just zoned out into my own little world for a second. Don't worry everything is fine," And to prove that I was, I showed her my widest smile.

Miley smiles back at me. "You're such a dork!"

I fake gasped. "I am not! You take that back this instant!"

Miley laughed. "Oh god! You know I was just kidding!"

I giggled. "Yeah I know." Man I love our relationship. We could say anything and it wouldn't matter because we both know we're only just kidding with each other.

"So what did you say to her?" Oh right. I forgot we were talking about that.

"Oh right. I just asked her what she was doing and then…" I said trailing off at the end.

"And then? And then what? Come on don't leave me hanging like that! You know how impatient I am." And I did. She really was impatient. She would never leave me alone unless I finished what I was saying.

I giggled. "Chill Miles. I'll tell you. Calm down," I said waiting for her to calm down. As soon as she did I continued. "And then I asked her if she wanted to come over tomorrow after school."

"And what did she say? Oh please tell me she said yes!" Wow she was really making this a big deal. I mean it's not like anything is gonna happen. She's too shy. There's no way she'd make a move on me. Besides, how do we even know that she likes me? Exactly.

"Yes, Miley. She said yes. Why wouldn't she though? I mean we ARE friends right?" I asked.

"I doubt you'll be friends for long though…" she mumbled. I don't think I was supposed to hear her, but I did.

"Wait what? What do you mean by that?" I asked her curiously.

"I'm just saying that something more could happen between you two. I mean you guys like each other right? So why wouldn't anythi-" Whoa, wait. What did she just say?

"Wait. Backtrack. Did you just say that 'we' like each other? How do you even know if she likes me or not? Does she know something that I don't?

"Huh? Oh, uhm… I was just taking a guess. I-I don't actually know if she has feelings for you or anything.. Nope. I do not," She's rambling! That could only mean one thing. She definitely knows something that I don't.

"Do you know something that I don't?" I questioned her to which she responded by violently shaking her head. "Liar. What do you know that I don't know?" Oh now she was scared. She's a horrible liar. I know her. She can't lie to me.

"N-Nothing! You know everything that I-I do," She stuttered out.

"Miley! I know you know something that I don't! Now what it is?"


	7. Chapter 7

~ Continued with Selena & Miley ~

"Okay, okay fine! I'll tell you!" Miley said finally giving in.

"Good now what is it?" I wonder what it is that she's hiding from me.

"Well I promised I wouldn't say anything but-" she was interrupted by my mother walking in. Darn mother!

"Sorry to interrupt sweetie but there's someone at the door for you." Hmm. I wonder who it is.

"Well that's weird. Did you invite anyone else?" Miley asked me.

"No, I didn't. Let's go see who it is." I got up and walked out the door with Miley following behind me.

As I reached the door. I finally figured out who it was. Standing at the door was Nick Grey. Oh god, this is gonna be interesting. "Uhm, hey Nick. What are you doing here?"

"Uhh hey. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out or something?" He always was a shy boy.

"Why didn't you just text me?" I asked him.

"Oh right. I totally forgot about that. But since I'm already here, what do you say?" He asked me gaining a little bit more confidence.

"I'd love to but I'm hanging with Miley and it's such short notice." Nick's nice and all but I really just don't want to hang out with him today.

"Oh, well uhh how bout tomorrow?" Tomorrow? Ha! Yeah right! I'm hangin' out with Demi tomorrow.

"Sorry Nick but I'm busy tomorrow as well. I'm hanging out with Demi." Just saying her name made me smile.

"Wait. Demi? As in Demi Torres?" Well duh! What other Demi is there? That goes to our school that is.

"Uhh yeah.." I said slowly. "Why?" What's he on about?

"Oh uhh nothing, nothing. It's just that I heard she's a complete player. You know, the whole 'Dates 'em, bangs 'em, leaves 'em' deal." What the hell? Okay, something's wrong with this kid.

"What? No, Nick. We're just hanging out as friends. Besides she's not even like that and neither am I." Okay, so I lied about me not being into girls. I know that, you know that, Miley knows that, but he doesn't need to know that.

"Oh. Well don't I feel stupid now. Uhm, I'm just gonna go now. See you tomorrow." And with that he turned around and walked away.

"Uhm," I turned towards Miley as she started talking. " Well that was nice."

I laughed. "Shut up Miley. Come on let's go watch a movie." I said closing the door.

"Alrighty then." Miley said in tow. She looked relieved about something. I wonder of what?

~ End of Selena's P.O.V. ~

~ The next day with Demi, Demi's P.O.V. ~

Ahh finally! Today's the day I get to hang out with Selena. Or as I like to call it our "date". I don't care if it's really a date or not. To me, it's a date. Whether she knows it or not. I wonder what we're gonna do… Either way, I gotta step up my game. But until then I better start getting ready for school.

~ At school ~

"Geez you drive like a turtle!" I exclaimed.

"Well at least I don't drive like a speed racer like someone I know!" Alyson said following behind me into the school. You see, I had to catch a ride to school with Alyson today because I was riding with Selena to her house after school.

"You could've at least driven a little bit faster than that. I mean the speed limit was 35 not 10." I started for my locker.

"Oh please! I wasn't even going that slow!" I opened my locker and stuffed my books inside only to retrieve my English book for my first class.

"Yeah, but-" I started only to be interrupted by Alyson.

"Oh can we just stop talking about this!" She exclaimed. It wasn't really a question but I nodded anyways.

"Geez! What's up your butt?" I honestly found this pretty funny.

"Nothing. But if you don't shut up, my foot will be in yours!" She can't threaten me. She knows damn well that I can beat her ass as easy as 1-2-3.

I just chuckled. "Okay whatever you say Aly."

~SemiDemenaSemiDemena~

~ After school with Demi ~

"God I hate History!" Demi said as her and Alyson walked out of their History class.

"Me too! It's just so long and boring!" Alyson complained.

"You guys have no respect for the past," Selena said from behind them before walking and stopping in front of them with a smirk on her face.

"Who cares about respect? That class is boring and you know it!" Demi said smiling.

"They've got a point Sel. It is pretty boring," Miley pitched in.

"See! Even she agrees!" Alyson said giving Miley a high-five.

"Eh, maybe. But it's still rude to talk ill of the dead," Selena said her smirk reappearing.

Demi's jaw dropped down in shock. "What? We weren't even-" Demi started only to be stopped by Selena.

"Shh.. It's okay." Selena quietly soothed. "Now come on. Let's go." Selena said while pulling on Demi's arm and walking away but not before slyly giving a wink to Miley.

"Okay what was that?" Alyson asked, bringing Miley's attention back to her.

"What was what?" Miley asked playing dumb.

Alyson gave her a look. "Oh don't play dumb with me. What was that wink that she gave you?"

"Oh, that. It was nothing really. But I have a feeling something goods gonna happen between the two of them today." Miley said smirking.

Alyson looked confused. "What do you mean? What do you know?" Alyson asked narrowing her eyes at Miley.

Miley rolled her eyes. "Oh fine I'll tell you. Come on!" Miley said starting to walk towards the door with Alyson following behind.

~ With Selena and Demi ~

"So ahh… Where do you live?" Demi asked after a little while of silence.

Selena smiled. "Well you'll find out soon now won't you?" Selena said all the while keeping her eyes on the road.

Demi sighed. "I guess.." Demi looked out the window watching everything fly by them as they drove.

Selena glanced over at Demi. "Hey. Why so quiet? Last time I checked Demi Torres was not quiet. Or shy for that matter."

This got Demi's attention. "Psh, I am NOT shy! And how would you know if I'm quiet or not? We just spoke for the first time yesterday!" Demi asked looking over at Selena.

Selena smirked. "Sure you're not Miss 'I barely said one word since we got in the car.' And I know because we have every single class together."

"Oh. Right." Demi smiled shyly at her.

Selena sighed. "Okay, what's with you? You're barely talking to me here. What's up? Somethin' on your mind?" Selena asked after more silence.

"No. I just don't know what to say is all." Demi said playing with her fingers.

Selena glanced over at her again with a slightly confused expression on her face. "Why? Are you nervous?"

Demi looked up at her. "What? Psh no. What would I be nervous about?" Demi lied.

Selena giggled. "You tell me."

"Tell you what? About how I'm NOT nervous?" Demi almost stuttered.

Selena looked over at her amused. "You totally are nervous. I can tell."

"Oh yeah? And how?" Demi asked with her eyebrow raised.

Selena took her right hand off the wheel and put it over Demi's twiddling thumbs. "Well for one thing, you can't stop playing with your fingers.

Demi's breath hitched in her throat when Selena's hand landed on hers. "A-and the other r-reason?" Demi asked, mentally hitting herself for stuttering.

"You keep stuttering." Selena smirked.

"O-oh." Demi said staring at Selena's hand that was still on top of her hands.

Selena giggled. She couldn't help but think how cute she was when she was nervous. "Yeah. So mind telling me why?"

"Uhh.." Demi said. She was still staring at Selena's hand that was on hers. She couldn't stop no matter what she did. She loved the feeling of Selena's hand on hers and how soft it felt against her hands.

**Hope you liked this one. If you did (or didn't) review and tell me why! **


	8. Chapter 8

**This one's a bit shorter than the rest but I hope you like it :)**

~ With Demi and Selena still ~

Selena glanced out of the corner of her eye and looked at Demi. She noticed Demi looking down at her hands and realized that her hand was still on top of hers. "Oh uhm," Selena pulled her hand away. "Sorry.

Demi took a quick look at Selena. "It's fine." She said before starting to play with her fingers again.

Selena cleared her throat causing Demi to look over at her. "We're here." Selena said making Demi turn over to the window.

"You live here?" Demi asked surprised.

Selena nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"I live a few blocks from here!" Demi smiled.

"What? No way, really?" Selena asked suddenly happier.

"Yeah! Man that's so crazy." Demi sighed with a smile still on her face.

Selena smiled as well. "I know right? Well come on let's go inside." Selena said grabbing Demi's hand gently and leading her inside her house.

Demi looked around. "Nice place you got here." She said as they went upstairs.

"Ehh, it's alright." Selena giggled as she walked into her room and closed the door after Demi.

Demi smiled. "Nice room," she said admiring it.

Selena smiled. "Thanks."

"I especially love all the stuffed animals in the corner." Demi laughed.

Selena blushed. "Shut up."

Demi stopped laughing and smiled. "You're cute when you blush."

This only made Selena blush even more. "Stop!" Selena whined and pushed Demi playfully.

Demi laughed. "Alright, alright! I'll stop!" She said then mumbled out, "For now."

"I heard that!" Selena exclaimed.

Demi smirked. "Heard what?"

Selena just shook her head and smiled before sitting down on her bed and patting the space next to her.

Demi obediently sat down. "So what do you have planned for us today?"

Selena looked at her and said, "Nothing."

Demi looked at her surprised. "Nothing?"

"Yeah. I figured I'd just wing it." Selena said giggling.

Demi just shook her head and laughed.

"How about we watch a movie?" Selena asked suddenly.

"Sure. What movie?" Demi asked.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Selena asked back.

"Uhh, do you have 'The Notebook'?" Demi asked slowly.

Selena's eyes widened. "You like 'The Notebook'?"

"Yeah. It's one of my favorite movies." Demi said confused.

"Mine too!" Selena smiled widely.

Demi chuckled at the excitement on Selena's face. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Selena smiled then said. "But you don't look like you're into these kinds of movies."

Demi looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well I mean, you look like you'd be more interested in action or scary movies, not romantic ones." Selena said.

"Oh." Demi said, finally understanding. "Well I like all types of movies. You know, as long as they're good." Demi smiled at her.

Selena smiled back at her. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Demi stared at her for awhile and then quickly looked away. "So the movie?"

"Oh! Right!" Selena quickly jumped off the bed and walked over to her DVD player, putting the movie in. She then walked back over to her bed after hitting play and got on, making herself comfortable.

Demi shifted on the bed, making herself comfortable as well.

Selena looked over and smiled at her.

Demi felt Selena's eyes on her. She looked over and smiled back at her before looking back at the TV as the movie began.

~SemiDemenaSemiDemena~

~ After the movie ~

"That movie just never gets old." Selena said wiping away her tears.

Demi looked over at her and laughed. "Are you crying?"

"Yes! It was very sad." She said looking over at Demi.

Demi shook her head and smiled. "You're a baby." She teased.

Selena's jaw dropped open. "Why would you say such a thing?" She asked sounding hurt.

"Because it's true." Demi smirked.

Selena grabbed a pillow and hit her with it. "You take that back."

Demi laughed, taking a pillow and hitting Selena with it as well. "Never!"

Selena went to hit Demi again but Demi blocked herself with her pillow causing Selena's pillow to fall on the floor.

Demi pulled the pillow down from her face. "Ha-ha!" Demi cheered, laughing.

Selena looked at her and smirked. She took the pillow out of Demi's hands and hit her in the face with it.

This effectively caused Demi to shut up as Selena burst into laughter.

"Oh. So you want to play dirty huh?" Demi said smirking. "Well two can play at this game."

Selena instantly shut up. Her eyes widened at the menacing look on Demi's face. "W-what are you g-going to do to m-me?" Selena stuttered out.

Demi smiled sweetly. "Oh, nothing." She said inching closer to Selena.

Selena didn't take any chances and bolted off the bed and to the other side of the room.

"Oh Selena, Selena, Selena." Demi tisked while shaking her head. "You forget that I'm a basketball player. Running is my job. You'll never outrun me."

Selena's eyes widened. Demi was right. Selena could never outrun her.

Demi smirked and got off the bed, slowly making her way over to Selena.

'But I could try' Selena thought before starting to run around the room squealing.

Demi ran after her. "Come back here!" She yelled, laughing at the sounds of her squeals.

"No!" Selena yelled only to scream as she felt Demi's arms wrap around her.

"Too late. I already got you." Demi said before she started spinning Selena in the air.

Selena once again started squealing. "Ahh put me down!"

Demi laughed and started to put Selena down when she tripped and fell on the bed causing Selena to fall on top of her.

Selena stared into Demi's eyes and unknowingly said, "You have beautiful eyes."

Demi blushed then said, "Not as beautiful as yours."

Selena's eyes widened as she realized she had said that out loud and then blushed at Demi's comment. "Thanks."

Demi smiled. "No problem beautiful." Demi replied.

Selena blushed even more. "Stop!" She whined as she buried her head into Demi's shoulder.

Demi laughed. "Why should I? I love the way you blush."

"Because I don't think it's possible for me to blush anymore than I already am!" Selena exclaimed.

Demi smiled. "But it's cute."

Selena rolled her eyes playfully. "No it's not. It's annoying."

Demi shook her head. "Cute."

Selena shook her head as well. "Annoying."

"Cute." Demi said and stared up into her eyes.

"Annoying." Selena said before staring into Demi's eyes as well.

Demi and Selena stared into each other's eyes almost as if it were a staring contest. Neither one looked away.

"Cute." Demi almost whispered as she leaned in and kissed Selena softly on the lips.

**Don't forget to review! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**So this is the only one I'm going to be posting today because well, it's New Year's Eve. I might be posting tomorrow but I'm not entirely sure if I am going to or not yet. But anyway, I hope you like this one :)**

~ Last Time ~

Demi and Selena stared into each other's eyes almost as if it were a staring contest. Neither one looked away.

"Cute." Demi almost whispered as she leaned in and kissed Selena softly on the lips.

~ Continued ~

Selena was a bit surprised but immediately kissed back.

After a few seconds, Demi slowly pulled away. Demi looked up at Selena and bit her lip. She was nervous of what Selena would say.

Selena looked back at Demi for a few seconds before slowly getting off her and leaning on the backboard of the bed.

Demi sat up as well and sat next to her. "So…" Demi let out.

"So?" Selena asked staring in front of her.

"What'd you think?" Demi asked hesitantly.

"What'd I think of what?" Selena asked looking over at her.

"Of the kiss.." Demi said slowly. She was a little nervous of what her response will be.

"Oh. It was nice." Selena replied nonchalantly.

"Nice? I give you a kiss like that and all you have to say is nice?" Demi asked in bewilderment.

Selena shrugged. "Well, yeah. What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to say that was the best kiss you have ever had and that I'm the most amazing kisser in the world." Demi said jokingly but at the same time serious.

Selena giggled. "Sorry, but I grew up thinking about how honesty is the best policy so I am not going to lie to you."

Demi's jaw dropped wide open. "You take that back!" Demi said tackling her down on the bed and tickling her. "I'm the best kisser in the world and you know it."

Selena laughed loudly. Tickling her was her one weakness. "S-stop!"

Demi continued tickling her. "Not before you tell me I'm the best kisser in the world."

"N-never!" Selena said in between laughs as she tried to wriggle herself away from Demi's hands.

"Say it!" Demi said, pinning Selena's hands down with her left hand and continuing to tickle her with her right hand.

"F-fine! Y-you're the b-best k-kisser in the w-orld! Now g-get off of m-me!" Selena laughed out.

Demi stopped tickling her. "There. Now was that so hard?" She asked before getting off of her.

Selena nodded. "Actually yes. I couldn't breathe."

Demi laughed. "Sorry,"

Selena smiled but then turned serious. "Hey, do you know Nick?"

Demi looked at her. "Grey?" Selena nodded. "Yeah I know him. Why?"

"Well he came to visit me yesterday." Selena continued.

"And?" Demi urged her on.

"And he said something about you." Selena started to play with her fingers as she waited for Demi's response.

"What did he say?" Demi asked slowly.

"H-he uhm, said that you were a player.." Selena said looking up at her.

Demi nodded her head slowly. "Oh."

"It's not true is it?" Selena asked. She was a bit scared of what her answer will be.

Demi just sat there silently playing with her fingers.

"Demi, is it true?" Selena asked turning her to face her.

Demi sighed and looked at her. "Well I don't know! I guess…"

Selena looked away from her. "Guys or girls?" She asked quietly.

"What?" Demi asked confusedly.

"Guys or girls?" Selena asked louder, now looking at her.

"Girls." Demi whispered, looking down.

Selena just sat there silently looking at the wall. She didn't know why she was taking the news like this. Deep down she knew it was because she really liked Demi and she didn't want her to hurt her.

"Selena?" Demi asked quietly.

"I think you should go." Selena replied not looking at her.

"What?" Demi asked in disbelief.

Selena looked at Demi sadly. "You heard me."

Demi looked at her for a second before getting up and walking out the door without saying a word.

~SemiDemenaSemiDemena~

~ Selena's P.O.V. ~

I felt like I was going to cry. I had just kicked out my crush since eighth grade. In all honesty, I have no clue why I did that. I was surprised. Demi is a player. MY Demi is a player. How did I not see this? I wonder how many girls she's been with? Wait, no. I don't care. Oh who am I kidding! Yes I do! She's had so much experience with girls and I've had none. We're too different. As sad as I am to say this, we just won't work out. Great! Now I really AM going to cry. Aww man, I don't need this. I'm calling Miley.

So I pulled out my phone and did just that. "Hello?" She answered after the third ring.

"Hey Mi," I said, my voice a bit shaky.

"Selena? What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"I just ruined everything." I said as tears started to roll down my cheek.

"That's why you kicked her out?" Miley exclaimed as I had finished explaining everything that happened.

"I know! I'm so stupid!" I complained. I really just am stupid though. "How could I kick out the most amazing girl in the world for something so stupid as being a player?" I asked.

"You're not stupid Sel. You were just doing what you thought was best. As for why, her being a player was not a stupid reason. You were guarding yourself. That's okay." Miley replied calmly.

I sighed. "You're right. I was guarding myself, but that doesn't mean I had to kick her out." I replied.

"Maybe not. You could have handled the situation a little differently. Just talk to her tomorrow and explain everything. She'll understand." Miley said.

"Alright I will. Thanks Mi," I said smiling a bit.

"No problem. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" she questioned.

"Okay. Night Miley." I replied.

"Night." And with that she hung up.

I sighed as I closed my phone and wiped away my tears. I was done crying. Tomorrow I will talk to Demi and explain everything. Hopefully she will understand and forgive me.

If she didn't, I honestly wouldn't know what I'd do.

~ Demi's P.O.V. ~

I can't believe she just kicked me out like that. I mean what did I do? Wait. She kicked me out after I admitted that I was a player. Why I did that, I still don't know. But she couldn't be mad because of that, could she? What am I saying! Of course she's mad at me because of that! Why do I have to be so stupid as to tell her that I was a player! Oh god, I am such an idiot! I shouldn't even be living right now. Man, I don't know what to do! I need to talk to Dallas.

I walked out of my room and down the hall to Dallas'. I knocked on the door and opened it after I heard a 'come in' from Dallas.

"What's up little sis?" Dallas asked as she looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"I'm so confused." I groaned out as I fell on top of her bed.

"What about?" Dallas asked as she put down her magazine.

"Selena." I mumbled as I sat up against the headboard.

"Oh, you mean the girl you're in love with?" Dallas teased.

"Yeah." I said before realizing what she said. "Hey, wait a minute. I am not in love with her. I just have a small crush on her."

Dallas rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure, whatever. Anyways, what happened?"

"Well, as you know today was the day of out little 'hang out'," I started.

"Well I think she kicked you out because she was shocked but I'm not exactly sure. You need to talk to her tomorrow though." Dallas said as I finished explaining to her what had happened.

"That's it? That's all you're gonna give me?" I asked a bit shocked. She usually goes all out in her advice.

"Well what do you want me to say?" She asked.

I opened my mouth as if to say something but then closed it, as I have nothing to say.

"Exactly." Dallas spoke. "Now go to sleep. You have school in the morning.

I rolled my eyes before obeying. "Yes ma'am." I trudged back into my room and into my bed. If one thing's for sure, I have to talk to Selena tomorrow.

**Review please :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey ya'll :) I guess this is the first post of the year for me huh? Haha So.. I hope you all had a great New Year's and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. :)**

The next day, both girls were found at their lockers with their best friends of course.

"You need to go over there." Alyson said as she spotted Selena at her locker with Miley. Demi has previously filled Alyson in on what had happened earlier this morning.

"Go!" Miley exclaimed to Selena as she pushed her slightly towards Demi.

Demi sighed. "Yeah I know." She turned slightly as she started walking over to Selena.

"Alright! No need to push!" Selena called back over to Miley before bumping into Demi. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry!"

Demi chuckled. "It's okay. I actually needed to talk to you."

"Yeah, me too." Selena said. "Talk to you I mean not talk to me because that would be weird." Selena ended her slight ramble with a nervous chuckle.

"Right.." Demi said before laughing. "Are you okay? You seem a bit nervous."

"Y-yeah. I'm f-fine." Selena stuttered.

Demi raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you stuttering?"

Selena froze. "Uhh, because.. I-I.. Oh, shut up." Selena blushed a deep shade of red.

Demi laughed. "You're too cute. But anyways, do you wanna go first or should I?"

Selena looked at her puzzled. "Huh? Oh! Right uhm, can I?"

Demi nodded. "Sure."

"Okay uhm.. I-I just wanted to apologize for yesterday." Selena apologized.

"Yeah, about that. Why did you kick me out? Was it because you found out that I was a player? Cause if so then I understand." Demi explained.

"You do?" Selena asked a bit shocked.

"Yeah. I mean you were just shocked right?" Demi asked.

"Well yeah but that doesn't mean I had to kick you out. Shocked or not, that wasn't the way to go." Selena said.

Demi chuckled. "Yeah maybe not. I kinda don't like being kicked out." Demi smirked at her.

Selena blushed again. "Shut up!"

"Okay." Demi said before closing her mouth.

Selena looked at her confused. "What are you doing?"

"I'm shutting up." Demi said before realizing that she had just spoken. "Oh, damn. Okay start over." Demi closed her mouth again.

Selena laughed. "You're such a dork."

"Only for you." Demi winked at her.

Selena blushed. "Anyways! I was wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat after school to make up for yesterday? My treat." Selena asked her.

Demi pretended to think about it for a second. "Okay. As long as you don't kick me out of the café." Demi joked.

Selena giggled. "And who said anything about a café?"

Demi looked around before looking back at Selena. "I believe I just did or were you not listening?"

Selena smiled. "You're such a jokester."

Demi shrugged, smiling. "I try."

Selena giggled. "Well I think a café sounds like a good place to eat."

"Great! Then I'll take us down to this café that I know considering Miley gave you a ride today right?" Demi asked.

"Yeah, actually. How'd you know?" Selena questioned a bit surprised.

"Cause I'm good like that." Demi pretended to pop her collar before they laughed. "No actually, I just happened to notice that your car wasn't parked in the parking lot when I pulled in this morning. So I assumed that you had gotten a ride with Miley."

"Well you assumed right." Selena giggled before the bell rang.

Demi groaned. "I don't want to go to class."

Selena shrugged. "Okay fine. Don't go to class if you don't want. But then you won't be able to see me." Selena teased as she started walking in the direction of their first class.

Demi quickly jogged to catch up to her. "So uhm, what class do we have again?"

Selena just giggled and shook her head as they headed to English class together.

~SemiDemenaSemiDemena~

~ After School ~

Demi walked up behind Selena who was at her locker and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Hey." She whispered in her ear.

Selena smiled and turned around in her arms. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm wrapping my arms around you." Demi replied.

Selena giggled. "You're such a dork." Demi opened her mouth to say something before Selena spoke for her. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Only for me."

"Actually, I was going to say that I was your dork but that works too." Demi smirked.

Selena ducked her head to hide her blush as Demi smiled proudly. Selena then cleared her throat and raised her head back up to look at Demi. "So uhm, are we gonna go or what?"

"Oh, right! Yeah, come on." Demi took a hold of Selena's hand and led them outside and to her car.

"Wow. Nice car." Selena said as they reached Demi's car.

Demi smiled. "I know right? It's my baby. I don't know what I would do without it."

Selena rolled her eyes playfully. "Dramatic much?"

Demi opened the passenger door for Selena. "Shut up and get in."

"Such a gentlewoman." Selena said sarcastically before getting in the car.

Demi closed the car and rounded to the other side, getting in herself. "Buckle up." She said as she put on her seat belt.

"Way ahead of ya." Selena smiled pulling at the seat belt already across her chest.

Demi smiled back at her before starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

"So where is this café?" Selena asked turning slightly towards her.

"Just down the street actually." Demi replied before pulling over in front of a café a few seconds later.

Selena got out of the car and looked up at the café. "Betty's café?"

"Yup." Demi replied before taking her hand and leading her inside the café.

"Hey Demi!" A guy named Jeremy said from behind the counter before turning around and calling towards the back. "Betty! Demi's here!"

"You come here a lot?" Selena asked as they sat down in a booth near the window.

"Yeah. It's like my favorite place to go to when I need to clear my head or you know, eat." Demi replied with a chuckle at the end.

Selena smiled before a lady in her late forties with brown hair walked over to them. "Hey Demi. I see you brought a friend with you today." The lady said as she glanced at Selena with a smile.

Demi smiled up at her. "Hey Betty. This is Selena. Selena, this is Betty. She owns the place."

"Really, Demi? I didn't think it was obvious enough with the giant sign outside that says 'Betty's Café' and my nametag saying 'Betty'." Betty joked causing Demi to roll her eyes playfully and Selena to giggle.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Betty." Selena smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too Selena. Demi never brings any friends over here. I was starting to think she didn't have any." Betty said.

"Ha-ha, very funny Betty." Demi replied sarcastically.

"You know Demi, I think I know why you brought her here now. She's very pretty, good choice." Betty winked at Demi as she blushed.

"Okay, thank you Betty! I think that's enough!" Demi said, pushing Betty away as she tried to hide her blush. "You can uhm, just ignore her."

Selena giggled. "I like her. She's cool."

Demi smiled. "Yeah, she really is. She's like one of my best friends. I tell her pretty much everything cause I know she won't judge me or anything."

"That's nice. And you know, you can always come talk to me as well. I won't judge you." Selena said.

Demi nodded and smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." Selena smiled. "So why don't you ever bring anyone here?"

Demi shrugged. I don't know. I just like coming here alone. It's like my own personal place, you know?"

"So why me then?" Selena asked.

"Because you're special." Demi smiled causing Selena to smile as well.

**Don't forget to review please! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I finally caught up with my postings on YouTube meaning I won't be posting every single day anymore. I most likely will be posting on here a couple times a week considering these posts are 2 chapters put together. Also I start school again tomorrow and my finals are in a couple weeks so I really need to stay focused and study for that. But I will try my best to post :)**

**gamergurl1986: I honestly do not know lol I don't even know if I am halfway done with it or not. but don't worry, I'll let you guys know. :)**

~ Continued ~

A few hours later, both girls had finished eating and were currently laughing loudly with each other. It was near closing time and they were the only one's left in the café, besides Betty of course.

"I'm gonna start closing up Dems." Betty said from behind the counter.

Demi looked over at her before looking back at Selena. "Alright."

Selena glanced at the clock. "Wow. Time went by fast."

"Yeah." Demi smiled before looking into her eyes. "I know this is going to be cliché, but do you want to dance?"

Selena smiled brightly at her. "I'd love to."

Demi smiled and took her hand, leading her to the center of the café. "Give me a song Betty."

"Sure thing Demi." Betty winked before hitting play on a song.

Demi recognized the song as 'My Girl' by The Temptations and laughed as she wrapped her arms around Selena's waist.

Selena giggled as she wrapped her arms around Demi's neck.

Demi started singing along to the song as they swayed gently to the music. "I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May."

Selena smiled up at her as she stared into her eyes.

Demi continued singing, never once taking her eyes away from Selena's. "I guess you'd say, what could make me feel this way? My girl. Talking about my girl."

As Demi finished singing along with the song, Selena smiled. "You have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you. I quite like yours too." Demi smirked.

Selena blushed lightly. "I meant your singing voice."

Demi chuckled. "Yeah, I know."

Selena smiled. "You know.. This is going to be our song now."

Demi raised her eyebrow. "Oh is it?"

Selena nodded. "Yeah. It would be a great story for our grandkids one day."

Demi laughed as she leaned in closer. "Really?"

"Really." Selena said as she leaned in as well.

They were about to kiss when Betty interrupted them. "Sorry to ruin your moment girls, but I needa lock up and go home."

Demi sighed and pulled away from Selena before nodding. "Yeah, alright. Come on Lena."

Selena smiled at the nickname before grabbing her bag and waving at Betty. "Bye Betty. It was really nice meeting you."

Betty smiled and waved back. "Nice meeting you too. Hope to see you girls back here soon."

"Oh you definitely will." Demi smiled at her before opening the door for Selena, letting her go first. "After you."

"Why, thank you." Selena giggled as they walked over to Demi's car and got in.

Demi started the car and pulled away from the curb after pulling on her seatbelt.

Selena turned and started gazing out the window as she watched all the stores pass by.

"I hope you don't mind if I park my car at my house then walk you down the rest of the way." Demi half asked Selena as she glanced over at her.

Selena looked over at her and smiled. "That's fine."

Demi soon reached her house and parked before getting out with Selena as they walked down to her house.

"I had a really great time tonight." Selena said as they reached her front door.

Demi smiled. "Yeah, me too. Maybe we can do this again sometime?"

"I'd like that." Selena leaned in and gave Demi a short but sweet kiss on the lips before pulling away.

Demi smiled wildly at her. "What was that for?"

"For giving me the best date ever." Selena said smiling.

"D-date? I didn't know this was a date." Demi said stuttering.

"Well you do now." Selena smirked. "Night Demi." Selena kissed Demi's cheek before going inside her house leaving Demi standing there smiling like a fool.

~SemiDemenaSemiDemena~

~ The Next Day ~

"Selena!" Demi yelled from across the hallway as she jogged up to her.

Selena turned her attention away from Miley and to Demi as she approached her. "Oh, hey Demi." Selena smiled.

"Hey." Demi smiled back. "Uhm, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right back." Selena said to Miley before walking a few feet away with Demi. "What's up?"

Demi suddenly became nervous. "Uhh, I-I was wondering…" Demi trailed off.

"Yeah?" Selena urged her on.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out… with me.. on a second date?" Demi asked a bit nervously.

Selena smiled wide. "Sure. I'd love to."

Demi sighed with relief as she smiled back. "Cool. How's Saturday sound?"

"Sounds great." Selena replied.

"Okay, then. It's a date." Demi smiled before adding in. "That I actually know about this time."

Selena giggled. "Good thing too. Maybe you'll earn yourself another kiss." Selena winked before walking back over to Miley.

Demi stood there a bit shocked before smiling and walking the other way.

~SemiDemenaSemiDemena~

"Ready for practice?" Alyson asked as she walked up to Demi.

Demi nodded. "Yup. Always am. You?"

"Yeah. Partners right?" Alyson questioned.

"For sure. Well, unless coach puts us on separate teams today." Demi answered.

"Oh, I hate when he does that." Alyson said.

Demi chuckled. "I know, me too. Come on. We should go get changed."

"Alright." Alyson followed Demi into the locker room to get ready.

Demi opened her locker and took off her shirt, leaving her with just a bra on.

"Wow Lovato. Looking good." A voice said from behind Demi.

Demi quickly turned around at the voice and saw Selena standing there in her cheerleading uniform. She smirked. "Checking me out Gomez?"

"W-what? N-no, of course not." Selena stuttered becoming nervous.

Demi chuckled and pulled on her jersey. "Relax. I was just kidding."

"O-oh." Selena let out a small nervous laugh.

"Unless…" Demi started.

Selena looked at her. "Unless what?"

"Unless," Demi slowly walked up to her now fully dressed in her basketball uniform. "You were checking me out."

Selena froze. "I-I wasn't" She stuttered.

Demi leaned her face in closer to Selena's, her breath hitting Selena's lips making her shiver. "Are you sure?"

Selena closed her eyes. "Y-yes."

"So then you have no clue what color my bra is?" Demi whispered.

Selena opened her eyes, now looking straight into Demi's chocolate brown eyes. "W-well I-I.."

Demi giggled and kissed her on the cheek before leaning in to whisper in her ear. "You were so checking me out." And with that Demi winked at her and walked out of the locker room, heading into the gym to meet Alyson.

Selena bit her bottom lip as she glanced back at the door that Demi had just walked out of before turning towards the other exit and heading out onto the field.

"Geez, Selena. What took you so long?" Miley asked as Selena finally reached her.

"Sorry, Mi. I was in the locker room talking with Demi." Selena replied.

"Miley smirked. "Ooh. What'd you guys talk about? Or did you even talk?" Miley wriggled her eyebrows up and down.

Selena playfully slapped Miley on the arm. "Yes we did talk and what we talked about is none of your business."

"Oh now I really wanna know!" Miley shrieked. "You guys were flirting weren't you? Oh I knew it! Soon you guys are going to start dating then get married and have kids and.."

Selena shook her head and walked away from Miley, leaving her to ramble.

**Please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**So it's been awhile since I last posted this and I apologize for that. I've written a lot more now so I will get those up for you within a few days or so. ****I hope you enjoy this one though :)**

~ On Saturday, Demi's P.O.V. ~

Breathe, breathe. It's only a date. Yeah. Just a date... with Selena Russo! Ahh! It's finally happening! I can't believe it! Okay, I need to calm down. Breathe, breathe. Okay, much better. I'm really hoping that tonight will be the night. And it's not what you're thinking you perves. I meant, tonight is the night that I'm going to ask Selena to be my girlfriend. I know, I know. You're probably all thinking, "Isn't that a bit too soon?" Well, it would be if I hadn't already like her for four years. Which I do. I'm really hoping that she will say yes. If she doesn't, I'd be heartbroken. Yup. Big, bad, player Demi Torres would be heartbroken if sweet, caring Selena said no. I know I shouldn't be thinking the negative but I really just can't help it. I really like -practically love- Selena and if she says no, I really just don't know what I'd do. But enough about that. I need to go and get ready for my date with Selena. My DATE with Selena! Oh my gosh! It just hit me again. Full force this time. Oh, god. I can't breathe. Ahh! Here we go again. Hey wait a minute. That could be a great title to a song. Hmm, Here We Go Again. I'll have to look into it later. I REALLY have to get ready right now for my you-know-what with you-know-who.

After I quickly showered, I ran into my room wearing only a towel and opened my closet in search of something to wear. Damn! Why hadn't I done this earlier? Me and my procrastination. I gotta work on that. Ooh! Perfect! I pulled out an orange, white, and green plaid shirt and some black skinny jeans. This would look great with my black closed-toed heels and my leather jacket. I quickly got changed and fixed my hair. No makeup for me because, well, I hate makeup. Anyways, after looking at myself in the mirror for the billionth time, I grabbed my phone and car keys and ran downstairs.

"Ooh! Where are you going little sis?" Dallas asked from the living room where she was seated on the couch with Madison watching TV

"Out." I replied as I walked towards the door.

"Demi's got a date! Demi's got a date!" I heard Madison chant as I walked out the door.

I rolled my eyes at my sisters before heading to my car. Selena only lives a few blocks away but we would need to get to the restaurant somehow. I got in my car and started it as soon as I put my seatbelt on. I slowly made my way over to Selena's house. Again, I only live a few blocks away from her. I am in no rush. After parking my car, I got out and walked up to the front door. Okay. This is it. All I have to do is ring the doorbell. Seems easy. So why am I not moving? Oh! There we go. I rang the doorbell. Good. So far so great. Hmm. That also sounds like it could be a good song title. I'll work on those later on when I get home. I just hope they come out good because I wouldn't-

"Can I help you?" I guess I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't hear the front door open. I gotta work on that as well.

I cleared my throat. "Uhm, yeah. I'm here to pick up Selena."

"Oh! You must be Demi. She smiled. "I'm Selena's mom. Come on in. Selena will be down in a minute.

I smiled before walking inside. "Thanks."

~ Selena's P.O.V. ~

"Selena! Demi's here!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs.

I glanced at the clock and noticed the time. Crap1 I quickly finished my makeup and grabbed my purse. I checked myself once more in the mirror to make sure I looked alright. Oh I looked cute. I was wearing a black dress with gold around the neck and some heels. Making my way downstairs, I noticed Demi sitting on the couch in my living room. Wow! I must say, she looks so hot in that outfit. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, Demi stood up and walked over to me.

"You look beautiful." Demi said quietly as she reached me.

I couldn't help but blush before I smiled. So do you."

Demi smiled. " So you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go." I replied before waving to my mom.

"Don't be late hunny." My mom said as I rolled my eyes.

"I won't mom." Demi took my hand before leading us outside and to her car. She opened the passenger door for me, letting me get in as I smiled at me. She smiled back at me before closing the door and rounding to the other side and getting in herself.

"I have to say, you're going off on a pretty good start." I said jokingly.

"Oh am I?" Demi asked with a small smile.

"Yes you are." I replied with a smile of my own.

"Well that's good then. By the end of tonight, you'll be dying to go our with me again."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Mhmm. We'll just see about that." I said as she chuckled. "Where are we going anyway?"

"It's this new Italian restaurant called _Fantasia_. It means fancy in Italian and the food there is supposed to be really good." Demi replied as she kept her eyes on the road.

"Well let's just hope so." I replied before gazing out the window.

~ When they arrive at the restaurant ~

"Reservation for Torres." Demi said to the hostess as they got inside the restaurant.

"Follow me." The hostess led them over to a table. "Your waiter will be with you shortly." She smiled politely before walking off.

Demi looked over at Selena and smiled. "So what do you think of the place so far?"

"It's really nice. I like it but it seems expensive. Are you sure you can afford this? I mean we can go somewhere else. I really don't mind." Selena suggested. She didn't want Demi to spend too much on her.

"Nah it's fine. You let me worry about that." Demi smiled gently at her.

Selena smiled back at her before picking up the menu to look through it.

"Hello. My name is Tim and I will be your waiter for this evening." The waiter said as he walked up to them. He then looked up from his notepad and noticed Demi. "Hey, Demi! I haven't seen you in awhile."

Demi looked up and smiled at him. "Oh hey Tim. I didn't know you worked here."

"Yeah I just started here a few days ago when they first opened this place up." Tim replied smiling. "Anyways, what would you guys like?" They told Tim what they wanted as he wrote it down on his notepad. "Alright. Your food will be ready in a little bit." He smiled and started to walk off before stopping and looking back. "Hey Demi," he called back. "Nice date. She's prettier than the rest of them." Tim winked before finally walking away.

"Do you bring all your dates here?" Selena asked, looking a bit hurt.

"N-no. It's just, I used to work here." Demi said quickly.

"And?" Selena asked getting a bit mad. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"W-well, a lot of girls w-would constantly visit me here and flirt with me and Tim would always tease me for it. That's why he said that." Demi answered, hoping that Selena would believe her.

"Oh...okay. I guess that makes sense." Selena sighed. "I'm sorry for freaking out."

"I-it's okay." Demi stuttered, quickly looking back down at the table. She was a bit relieved that Selena believed her.

After a little while, their food arrived. Selena took a bite of her food and hummed in response. "Mmm, this food is so good."

Demi took a bite of her food as well. "You're right. This is good."

Selena looked at her puzzled. "I thought you used to work here? Shouldn't you have already known that?"

Demi froze before slowly calming down. "Oh uhm, th-that's because I uhm, n-never tried the food. I only worked here."

"Well that's silly. I wouldn't be able to work at a restaurant and never once try the food." Selena said, going back to eating her food.

"Yeah, well..." Demi chuckled nervously before going back to eating her food as well.

As Selena was eating, she couldn't help but overhear a middle-aged couple talking at the table behind her.

"I just love this new restaurant Marty. Don't you?" The woman asked her husband.

"Why yes I do Margaret. I'm glad they finally opened this place up just last week." The man replied to his wife.

Selena suddenly stopped eating, thinking about the conversations she's had with Demi that night about the restaurant.

"Are you okay?" Demi asked thoughtfully, noticing that she had stopped eating.

Selena looked over at her and shook her head. "You lied to me." She whispered more to herself than to Demi.

"W-what are y-you talking about?" Demi gulped nervously.

"You told me that you used to work here but this restaurant just opened last week. You also said you used to work with Tim here but you didn't even know he worked here. And I bet that's not all you lied to me about." Selena said, more hurt than she ever has been in her life.

"I forgot?" Demi tried nervously.

Selena scoffed and shook her head. "You are unbelievable. Stop lying to me Demi! I already caught you in your big fat lie so you might as well stop."

Demi looked down. "I-I'm sorry Selena."

Selena only shook her head. "Whatever. I'm out of here. Don't bother calling me because I won't pick up." With that she got up from her seat and walked out of the restaurant, leaving Demi to sit there and sulk by herself.

**Like it? hate it? Tell me why in a review! I'm about to post chapter 4 of Hidden Love in a few if you'd like to read that as well. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

After a few minutes of waiting outside, Miley pulled up in front of the restaurant. Selena walked over and climbed in. She had called her a few minutes earlier asking if she could pick her up.

"Hey, what happened?" Miley asked.

Selena sighed. "I'll explain later. Just drive."

Miley nodded and did as she was told as Selena leaned against the car door, looking out of the window.

Miley soon stopped the car in front of Selena's house. Selena thanked her and moved to get out of the car but Miley stopped her. "Tell me what happened."

Selena sighed and explained everything that happened from the car ride to when she called her.

"Wow. I didn't know Demi was capable of lying to you." Miley said.

Selena rolled her eyes. "Well apparently she can. I'll see you on Monday Mi."

Miley sighed. "Alright. Text me tomorrow okay? And don't do anything stupid!"

Selena giggled and got out. "Okay. Night Miley." She closed the car door and walked up to her front door after waving Miley off.

~ With Demi ~

"Hey Demi. How was your date?" Dallas asked as Demi walking into the house.

"Horrible." Demi replied as she sat down next to her on the couch.

"Why? What happened?" Dallas asked, turning her full attention to her little sister.

Demi sat there for a moment before turning to look at Dallas, explaining everything that happened to her that night.

"Demi! How could you lie to her? And to her face? You are so not smart." Dallas scolded her. She couldn't believe her little sister would do something like that. And to Selena too!

"I don't know." Demi groaned. "I just didn't want her to hate me. Such a great job I did with that."

"I don't think she would have hated you if you hold her the truth Demi." Dallas said.

"Well it's too late now." Demi sighed, a bit frustrated.

"Not necessarily." Demi spoke.

Demi looked at Dallas confused. "What do you mean?"

"Give her a little time to cool off and then go apologize and explain to her what really happened. Show her that you trust her. She'll come around eventually." Dallas explained.

Demi sighed. "I guess you're right. I'm gonna go head to bed though. Night Dallas."

Dallas smiled lightly. "Night Demi."

Demi gave her a quick hug before trudging up the stairs and into her room.

~ On Monday ~

"You need to stop complaining and just go talk to her. Just like Dallas told you to do." Alyson said to Demi who was resting her head on her locker.

"I know! But she's not going to forgive me so there's no point in even trying." Demi replied, lifting her head from her locker.

"Well how would you know that if you never try?" Alyson asked before noticing Selena at her locker by herself. "There she is. Now's your chance. Now go!" Alyson gave her a push.

Demi turned to glare at Alyson but just sighed and walked up to Selena. "Can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about." Selena simply stated, not even glancing at her.

"Yes there is! Come on Selena. Don't be like this." Demi said desperately. "I'm sorry!"

Selena didn't respond. She only slammed her locker shut and turned to walk away.

"Selena, please! I said I was sorry!" Demi pleaded, grabbing her arm.

"Well sorry doesn't cut it." Selena mumbled lowly before pulling her arm back and started to walking away.

"I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend!" Demi yelled after her.

"And who said I wanted to be your girlfriend!" Selena yelled back at her, not really caring that everyone was now watching them.

Demi froze at this. She was right. She had never said she wanted to be her girlfriend. Demi looked down. "You're right. I'm sorry." She whispered before turning and walking the other way, trying to avoid everyone's stares.

Selena watched after her before shaking her head and continuing to walk to her class as she was before the fiasco.

~ Later that day ~

"Selena come on! Just talk to her." Miley said, dodging people as she tried to reach an escaping Selena.

"Why should I? So she could lie to my face again?" Selena asked, coming to a halt as she reached her locker.

"She's trying to apologize Selena! Why do you think she keeps trying to talk to you?" Miley asked exasperatedly. Selena could be so stubborn at times.

"To make up some poor excuse as to why she lied to me which then leads to more lies." Selena replied sarcastically, putting a book in her locker.

Miley slammed her locker shut, tired of the way she was acting. Selena opened her mouth to complain but closed it as soon as she saw the glare that Miley was giving her. "Grow up Sel. So she lied to you. Do you know why? No and you won't unless you talk to her. Besides, you're lucky that she's not ignoring you as well. You broke her heart this morning."

"Yeah, well she broke mine the other night! You don't get it Miley! I love her. And the fact that the person I love lied to me not only once, but numerous times, hurts." Selena exclaimed before sighing. "I just need time to think. Tell her that will you? Since you're already on her side." Selena turned around and walked away towards the cafeteria for lunch.

"No luck?" A voice said from behind Miley.

Miley turned around upon hearing the voice and sighed. "Nope. How's Demi?"

Alyson sighed as well. "Not good. She's locked herself up in one of the stalls in the bathroom."

"Selena said to tell Demi to give her time to think. Hopefully that doesn't take to long. Miley said.

"Yeah hopefully. We have out first game on Friday and we need Demi to be focused. If Selena is still not talking to her by then, Demi's going to be out of it and she won't be able to play well." Alyson commented.

"Well try to talk to Demi at practice and see if she's better. I'm just going to let Selena be. If I continue to bug her, this won't end well." Miley sighed out.

Alyson nodded. "Okay. Well I'm gonna go see if Demi is alright so I'll see you later."

"Alright, later." Miley waved her off as Alyson headed towards the bathroom while she went to the cafeteria.

~ After school in the locker room before practice ~

"Demi!" Miley called as she entered the locker room to change.

Demi turned around from her locker and noticed her. "Oh hey Miley. "What are you doing here?"

"Uhh...to change?" Miley said, lifting up her cheer bad while giving her a quizzical look. Demi nodded in understanding. "Anyways, I don't have much time before she gets here and-"

"Before who gets here?" Demi cut her off, looking confused.

"Selena." Miley said simply as Demi's mouth formed into an "O" shape. "Like I was saying, I needed to talk to you about something before she gets here."

"About what?" Demi asked starting to change into her basketball uniform.

"About Selena." Demi stopped and turned to her, giving Miley her full attention. "Look, I'm not going to lecture you about how badly you hurt her for lying to her and how you shouldn't have done it. Even though I should cause it was." Demi sighed and looked down as Miley continued talking. "Instead, I want to help you but not for you. For Selena. I hate seeing her sad like this. But first, you have to promise me that you won't ever lie to her again.

Demi nodded her head quickly. "I promise. I won't ever do it again. Whether you help me or not, I promise."

Miley smiled. "Good. Has Alyson given you the message from Selena yet?"

"Yeah. She told me after I finally came out of the bathroom. Which then of course made me want to lock myself in there again..." Demi responded.

Miley gave her and apologetic smile. "Sorry. She just needs time. And that's exactly what you're going to give her."

Demi's mouth dropped. "Wait, what? I thought you were going to help me?"

"Relax. I am. But first, you have to start by giving her what she wants. Which at the moment, is space." Miley replied.

Demi sighed. "Fine. And then what do I do?"

Miley opened her mouth to answer her but heard the door open. "Meet me after practice and we'll talk."

Demi quickly nodded before Selena entered. "Miley! What are you doing?"

"Nothing! Come on let's get to practice." Miley quickly said, grabbing her hand and leading her out to the field.

**Review and I'll post again on Sunday :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I was going to post on Sunday but I had to prep for my audition that was yesterday and well homework lol But all that's over with now so enjoy this chapter :)**

~ Continued ~

"Ugh Miley, quit dragging me! I can walk on my own." Selena whined, pulling her arm away from her.

"Sorry. We just needed to get to practice." Miley said as she pointed at all of the girls already stretching a few feet away.

Selena looked at her with her hands on her hips. "Practice doesn't start for another 5 minutes. Besides, I need to change and so do you so let's go." Selena turned around and walked back into the locker room.

"Selena! Wait!" Miley groaned before following her in.

"What?" Selena asked frustrated, not looking at her.

"Stop walking so dang fast! We're in no rush here. In fact we need to-" Miley got cut off by the impact of bumping into Selena who stood frozen in her spot. Miley looked to where she was looking and noticed Demi talking to Alyson in their basketball uniforms.

"You know what? You're right. Let's go back over there." Selena made a move to walk back where they came from but got stopped by Miley.

"Selena, stop being a baby. If you don't want to talk to her, then don't talk to her. Act like she's not even there. Just hurry up and get changed or we'll actually be late for practice." Miley said.

Selena sighed exaggeratedly and turned back around before she moved to her locker which was right across from Demi's. She made sure not to make any eye contact with her.

Demi turned slightly to face Selena once she saw her in her peripheral vision. She glanced over at Alyson who was giving her the 'leave her alone' look and frowned. She then looked over at Miley who caught her eye and just shrugged with an apologetic smile. Demi bit her bottom lip before silently telling them to leave them alone for a minute. Alyson sighed but soon complied and walked out of the gym where the rest of the team was. Miley looked to be thinking about it for a minute but then soon agreed, nodding her head slightly before quickly finishing changing.

"Hey Sel. I'll meet you out on the field, okay." Selena nodded, not knowing that Demi was still in the locker room as Miley walked out of the locker room and towards the field.

Selena was putting her clothes in the locker when she suddenly felt weight pressed against her back and arms trailing across her waist. She gasped and turned her head to the side slightly to see who it was. Upon seeing that it was Demi, she relaxed some before remembering that she was mad at her. "What are you doing? Didn't you get my message? I don't want to talk to you."

Demi sighed and turned her around, lightly pressing her up against the lockers. "I know, but if you would just let me explain-"

"No. I don't want to hear your lame excuse on why you lied to me." Selena cut her off, trying to get out of her arms.

Selena bit her bottom lip gently as she stared into Demi's eyes. "I-I have practice right now."

Demi sighed and let go of her. "Fine, go. Continue to ignore me for the rest of your life. Just don't say I never tried." Demi moved away from her and turned around, starting to head towards the connected gym doors.

Selena groaned lightly before giving in. "Okay, explain. You have five minutes."

Demi smiled slightly and turned back around. She sat down on one of the benches and gestured for Selena to sit as well, taking a deep breath. "The reason I lied to you was because I was scared Selena. I panicked. And when I panic, I lie. I know it's not healthy and I'm working on it…Let me start with this: the restaurant is new and I've never been there before, let alone worked there. I know Tim because he's usually the one that throws all these big parties that I always go to. We'd always joke around and drink together but nothing more. And his comment at the restaurant…" Demi looked down before looking back up at her. "He said that because at every on of his parties I bring a date-a girl. But I never bring the same girl with me. Each time he saw me at one of his or his friends parties, I'd be with a different girl." Demi gulped at what she was about to say. "I'd hook up with them. We'd have a few drinks, maybe dance a little bit and then make out and stuff. It was always the same routine with all these different girls at every party. So when he had said that, he though that that's what was going on. That as soon as we left the restaurant, we'd go to some party, get drunk, and hook up. But after you left, he found me and I explained to him that it was a real date and he apologized. I wasn't his intention to ruin our date. Even though he didn't because that was all me and I am so sorry for lying to you Selena. I really am." Demi finished with sincere eyes.

Selena cleared her throat and looked away from her hands to look at her face. "Thank you for telling me the truth but you know you could have told me ahead of time instead of lying." Demi looked down at her hands. "Look, I just need some time to think things over, okay?" Selena kissed her cheek lightly before walking out of the locker room and to the field with the rest of the cheerleaders.

~ After Practice ~

"Hey Demi, wait up!" Miley called as she exited the locker room.

Demi stopped and turned around. "What is it?"

"I thought I told you to meet me so that we can make a plan?" Miley asked, slightly puzzled.

"I don't need your help anymore." Demi said.

"Wait. So you guys made up?" Miley asked a bit surprised.

"Not exactly. I told her the truth but she wants time. So I'm gonna give her the spaces she needs until she's ready to talk to me again." Demi explained with a sigh.

Miley frowned. "I'm sorry. She can be really stubborn with things like this."

"No it's okay. She has every right to need time to think or be mad at me. I did lie to her after all." Demi said a bit sadly.

"Well I'm still sorry nonetheless." Miley said. "But hey, I'll see you alright? Tell Alyson I said hi."

"Alright. And tell Selena I said that I'll wait for as long as she needs me to." Demi replied.

Miley smiled. "Sure thing Demi. Bye."

"Bye." Demi waved her off before heading to the parking lot and getting in her car to head home.

~ The next day ~

"A rainy day to match my horrible mood…" Demi mumbled as she noticed it was raining outside. She was in her Math class at the time.

Alyson, who was sitting next to her, sighed. "What's wrong Dems?"

"Huh, what? Oh. Nothing. I'm fine." Demi answered.

"Come on Demi. I know you better than that. I know something's wrong. What is it? Is it Selena?" Alyson asked.

"Yeah…" Demi sighed out. "I can't get her off of my mind no matter what I do."

Alyson rubbed her back soothingly. "She'll come around Demi. Sooner than you think."

"But how do you know that?" Demi asked desperately.

Alyson shrugged. "I don't really. But I have a feeling. She likes you way too much to never speak to you again."

Demi shot her a look of surprise and confusion. "How do you know she likes me?"

"I can see it in her eyes. She looks at you the same way that you look at her. Eyes full of love and compassion." Alyson said with a small smile.

Demi smiled lightly at this. "Really?" Alyson nodded. "You just made my day Alyson. Thanks." She smiled at her before starting to do her work.

~ At the other side of the room with Miley and Selena ~

"So are you going to forgive her?" Miley asked, doing her work.

Selena sighed. "I don't know yet Miley. I need time."

"It's been three days. How much more time do you need?" Miley looked up at her from her work.

"More than that. I need to make sure that I can fully trust her before anything happens." Selena replied.

"Anything happens like you guys going out?" Miley asked. "You soo want to be her girlfriend." Miley teased.

"I never said that." Selena said.

"But you were implying it." Miley smirked.

Selena rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"I win!" Miley cheered as Selena shook her head.

**Want a new chapter of Hidden Love tonight? Review and let me know :)**


	15. Chapter 15

~ After school in the gym ~

"I hear the cheerleaders are practicing in the gym today." Alyson said to Demi as they were sitting on the bleachers waiting for practice to start.

"Why?" Demi asked, looking at her confused.

"Because it's raining duh." Alyson said as she pointed to the gym doors that lead to the field.

Demi looked over and saw the rain hitting the little windows on the doors. "I didn't know it was still raining. I thought it had stopped.

"Well too bad it didn't." Alyson said before the coach approached them.

"Ladies, gather around!" Coach called as everyone came and circled around him. "So as all of you guys know, it's raining outside. Meaning the cheerleaders will be practicing inside with us. Because of this, practice will be short and simple. Now I want you guys to break out into two teams and stay away from the left side of the court, alright? But first we do our warm-ups. Demi you lead while I go talk to the cheerleading coach." Coach Davy said before walking over to the other side of the gym to talk to Coach Sharon.

~ Demi's P.O.V. ~

"Uhm, alright. Let's start with some stretches." I said to the rest of the team.

We began to do our stretches before I saw someone from my peripheral vision. It wasn't just anyone however. It was Selena. She has yet to leave my mind once. She's all I think about. Normally that wouldn't be a problem for me because she was always on my mind anyways but this time it was different. It was different because she was mad at me and didn't want to talk to me. Before I had been fine with not talking to her because she didn't even know me so it was okay.

As I was doing all of this thinking during my stretches, Selena look my way and caught my eye. I gave her a small smile and she…Oh my god! She gave me one back! This made my smile grow even bigger and I started to grin. She rolled her eyes with the smile still in place. This is improvement. Hopefully she can forgive me soon.

"Alright! Ten suicides. All the way across the court! Let's go!" Coach yelled at us as we all groaned. "Oh quit complaining and go."

We all took off on our suicides as soon as he said that. I usually hate suicides (and I still do) but since the cheerleaders were watching us –mainly Selena- I made sure to put my all into it. I raced back and forth in the gym making sure I was in the lead of everyone else. Apparently I succeeded because as soon as I finished my tenth suicide, everyone else was just starting theirs.

"Wow. You were pretty speedy there. Tryin' to impress someone?" Alyson asked with a wink as soon as she was done.

I blushed. "Shut up."

Alyson chuckled. "Whatever. I knew you were trying to impress Selena.

I opened my mouth to say otherwise but Coach Davy started talking to the team. "Okay now get into two teams and do your regular practice."

We all got into our teams (chosen randomly by us) and got into the rhythm of the game. My team was in the lead by a few points. Me and Alyson were hard players so it's no surprise we were winning.

~ Over with Selena, her P.O.V. ~

"Watching Demi huh?" Miley asked from behind me causing me to jump. Swear she needs to wear a bell or something. I didn't bother replying. She already knew I was. Miley sighed. "I know you said you wanted time but you're torturing yourself by doing so.

I sighed. She was right but then again, when isn't she? "I know but I sort of want to see if she'll actually wait for me."

"Hey I told you earlier last night that she would." Miley told me.

"Yeah I know but is she actually serious?" I asked. It was sweet of her to say that but I want to see if she would actually follow through with it. It's cruel, I know but she's not the only one who is in torture.

"From what Alyson has told me, she's pretty serious." Miley said.

Hmm. I wonder what else Alyson told her. "And what else has Alyson told you?" I asked.

Miley though for a second. "That she'd literally die if you don't forgive her and that you're all she thinks about."

I blushed lightly as a smile started to form on my face. She was so sweet. Maybe I will forgive her.

~ After School ~

Demi walked out of the locker room and into the gym wearing her basketball shorts and the shirt she had been wearing that day. Everyone else had already left but Demi stuck around wanting to practice a little more. Upon hearing a basketball bounce on the floor, Demi noticed that she wasn't alone. She froze in her tracks as she noticed Selena in her outfit from the day shooting the ball into the hoop and surprisingly making it.

"Nice shot!" Demi called from where she was near the bleachers before starting to walk towards her.

Selena's head whipped around before she noticed that it was Demi. "Th-thanks."

Demi continued to make her way towards her and picked up the ball that was rolling near her feet. "What are you doing here?" Selena asked as she tossed the ball into the hoop, making a "swoosh" sound.

"I could ask you the same question." Selena said, picking up the ball and throwing it towards the hoop.

"Wanted some more practice." Demi caught the ball as it bounced off the rim of the hoop. She held the ball between her hands before tossing it to Selena. "You?"

Selena looked down at the ball between her hands before starting to dribble it slowly on the ground. "Just thinking."

"About?" Demi questioned as Selena just looked at her. Demi nodded her head slowly. "Oh."

"Yeah…" Selena said, holding the ball lightly in her hand.

"Do you want me to leave you alone so you can think or…?" Demi asked shyly.

"No, no. It's okay. You can stay." Selena answered quickly.

Demi looked at her in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Selena smiled causing Demi to smile as well. "Hey uhm…" Selena looked down at the ball still in her hand before looking back up at Demi. "Do you want to play horse?"

Demi thought about it for a moment. "How about pig?"

Selena gave her a puzzled look. "Pig?"

"Yeah. You know, horse only shorter?" Demi said.

"What? Afraid that I might actually beat you at the longer version so you have to resort to the smaller version?" Selena smirked.

Demi chuckled. "Fine, we'll play horse."

"Great. I'll start." Selena smiled and got ready to shoot the ball but was stopped by Demi.

"Wait. How about we make this a bit more interesting?" Demi asked with a smirk placed on her lips.

Selena looked confused. "How?"

"Well," Demi leaned forward and took the ball out of her hand. "If I win this game, you owe me a kiss."

"And if I win?" Selena raised an eyebrow.

"Then I owe you a kiss." Demi smiled, the smirk still slightly there.

"What if I don't want a kiss?" Selena challenged.

Demi chuckled. "Don't lie. You know you do."

Selena didn't respond to that though. "So it's a 'loser kisses winner' deal?"

"Yeah pretty much." Demi nodded. "You in?"

Selena shrugged. "Why not?"

"Yes! Okay let's go. You can go first." Demi handed the ball over to her.

Selena took the ball from her and took a shot. "Oh! What now?" Selena cheered as it went through the hoop.

"Calm down over there. It was only one shot." Demi chuckled as Selena stuck her tongue out at her.

A little while later in the game, they were coming to a close end. Demi had only missed 3 shots causing her to have the word H-O-R while Selena had missed 4 shots giving her the word H-O-R-S.

"Crap!" Demi exclaimed as she had just missed another shot, making her word now the same as Selena's.

"Good job." Selena laughed out.

"Alright. I see how it is. Let's see how you do. Miss this shot and you owe me a kiss." Demi smirked and tossed her the ball.

"No pressure there." Selena said sarcastically before dribbling the ball and throwing it towards the hoop. Both her and Demi watched as it circled on the rim before falling off the rim and onto the ground.

"Yes! I win!" Demi cheered as Selena groaned.

"I believe you owe me a kiss now." Demi smirked.

Selena rolled her eyes before walking up to her. "As you wish miss basketball star." She then cupped Demi's cheek in her hand and placed a small, soft kiss on her lips.

Before Demi had a chance to kiss back, Selena had pulled away from her. "Now that's a kiss!" Demi exclaimed as Selena giggled with a blush.

**I hoped you liked this one. tell me what you thought :)**


	16. Chapter 16

~ On Friday, Demi's P.O.V. ~

"Big game tonight." Alyson said as she came up to me wearing her jersey and some jeans like myself. It was game day meaning all players must wear their jerseys to represent the team and the game that would be happening that night. It was a rule that the team and I decided on. You know to show our spirit and represent the school.

"Not that big. Just a normal game as always." I shrugged, getting my book from my locker.

"Okay well it's our first game of the season. Aren't you excited?" Alyson asked.

"I'm not gonna lie, I am. I've been waiting for this since last season ended." I replied, closing my locker and turning towards her.

Alyson chuckled. "Yeah me too."

"Who's ready to beat some ass tonight?" Selena called as her and Miley walked up to us.

"Uhm I don't know. Ass beaters?" I joked as Selena moved to hit me but I jumped back before she could. "Ha-ha! Missed me, missed me! Now you gotta kiss me!" I sang before puckering up my lips.

She rolled her eyes and said, "You wish."

"Hey a girl can dream can't she?" I shrugged with a smile on my face.

She giggled. "Eh I guess." I smiled. Selena and I have been getting along well these past few days. She forgave me after we kissed on Tuesday. She keeps saying that it's not because of the kiss but we all know that it was *** **wink wink** * **No I'm kidding. I'm not off the hook completely though. She put me on probation * insert eye roll here * but at least she forgave me right? I just wish she would forgive me fully so that I can finally ask her to be my girlfriend.

"Demi!" Selena called waving her hand in my face. Oh. I guess I zoned out. Didn't I say I was going to work on that?

"Yeah?" I responded. Why is the hallway so empty though? And where'd Miley and Alyson go? Hey that rhymed, ha!

"The bell rang." Selena stated. Ohh! Well that explains it! I gave her a small smile before slyly taking her hand and leading her to class.

~ Selena's P.O.V. ~

Normally I would pull away from her but I just can't today. I love the way her hand feels against mine. It brings sparks throughout my whole arm and gives me butterflies in my stomach. I know this sounds cheesy and cliché but it's true. And I really want to be her girlfriend. I'm just waiting for her to ask me. I wonder why she hasn't? I forgave her a few days ago and she did say she wanted to be my girlfriend. I hope she asks me soon.

"Hey you okay?" Miley asked me from the seat next to me. During my little ramble in my head, Demi and I had made it to class and sat down in our regular seats. Hers by Alyson and mine by Miley.

I sighed. "Sorta. I really wanna know when Demi is going to ask me to be her girlfriend."

"Why don't you just beat her to it and ask her to be yours?" Miley asked me.

"Because I know she wants to be the one to do it so I'm waiting for her to ask me. I just don't know what's taking her so long. I did forgive her didn't I?" I looked over at Demi from across the room. She noticed me looking at her and caught my eyes, letting a smile cross her features. I couldn't help but smile back at her. It was really hard not to.

"Do you want me to talk to Alyson about it? I'm sure she knows why Demi hasn't asked you yet." Miley said, snapping me away from Demi's gorgeous eyes. What? They are gorgeous aren't they? I mean, have you seen them?

I looked over at Miley. "Would you really do that for me?" I asked hopefully.

She chuckled. "Of course. It's no big deal after all. I'll ask her around lunch time when I see her." Miley smiled.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best!" I squealed, hugging her tightly. Good thing it was really loud in the classroom otherwise I would have drawn some unnecessary attention.

Miley chuckled again and hugged me back. "Oh I know." Well isn't she Ms. Conceited? Ah well! Who cares? She really is the best though.

~ At lunch with Miley ~

"Hey Alyson wait up!" Miley called as she noticed Alyson walking down the hallway.

"Yeah what's up?" Alyson asked, waiting for Miley to catch up to her.

"I have a question." Miley started. "Do you know why Demi hasn't asked Selena to be her girlfriend yet?"

Alyson looked thoughtful. "Let me guess, Selena keeps complaining about it and you offered to ask me to shut her up because you knew that I most likely knew the reason why?"

Miley looked at her dumfounded. "Okay how did you do that? Are we that readable?"

"Yeah pretty much." Alyson smirked. "But I think it has something to do with the fact that Selena put Demi on probation and hasn't fully forgiven her."

"Selena put her on probation?" Miley asked as Alyson nodded. "Well that's stupid. And funny."

Alyson giggled. "I know right? Had me rolling when Demi first told me what happened on Tuesday. Of course she doesn't know that because we were texting."

"Selena didn't even tell me. I wonder why? It would have given me a good laugh." Miley chuckled.

"So she didn't ask me to be her girlfriend because I put her on probation? Well that makes sense. Why didn't I think about that before?" Selena said as her and Miley were eating lunch.

"Cause you forgot." Miley stated, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

Selena threw a chip at her. "Shut up. I already knew that. It was a rhetorical question."

Miley rolled her eyes and swallowed her food before speaking. "Whatever. Now what are you going to do about Demi?"

"I don't know yet. All I know is that I have to let her know that I've fully forgiven her and somehow get her to ask me to be her girlfriend." Selena said about to take a bite out of her sandwich before looking back up at Miley. "She does still want to ask me right?"

"I think so." Miley shrugged, eating a chip.

"'I think so'? 'I think so' isn't good enough. I need to know if she actually wants to be in a relationship with me or if I'm just wasting my time." Selena said, frowning a bit.

"She does." Miley said quickly. "Trust me she does. The girl has it bad for you from what I can see. It's almost as bad as what you feel for her if not more. She's going to ask you. You just have to let her know that she's off 'probation' or whatever."

Selena let out a small sigh. "Yeah you're right. I'm just blowing things up when it's not even that big of a deal. I just need to calm down. She'll ask me. I just know it."

"Who's gonna ask you what?" Demi asked from behind her with Alyson next to her.

Selena jumped and covered her heart with her hand, turning slightly to face her. "Don't do that!"

Demi chuckled. "Sorry. But what were you talking about?"

"Oh nothing. Don't worry about it." Selena forced a small smile at her.

Demi shrugged. "Well alright. Can we sit with you guys?"

"Yeah definitely." Selena smiled and moved her bag from the seat next to her.

"Thanks." Demi smiled back at her before sitting down next to her.

"She was talking about Demi huh?" Alyson whispered to Miley as she sat down next to her.

Miley smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah." She whispered back.

"You don't have a lunch?" Selena asked after she noticed that Demi was empty handed besides her bag.

"Yeahh. I sort of forgot to bring mine today." Demi said sheepishly.

"Well here. We'll share mine." Selena gave her the other half of her sandwich and put her bag of chips in the middle of them.

Demi smiled at her. "Thanks."

"First they share lunches, next thing you know they'll be sharing lives." Alyson said, pretending to wipe away a tear as Miley laughed.

"Shut up!" Demi and Selena said simultaneously, throwing a few chips at them.

**Trying to post as often as I can. Sorry if it takes awhile :/**


	17. Chapter 17

**I've been going slow with this story but now I have more time to write because of my spring break that just started. Hopefully won't take me long for the next one :)**

~ Later that night at the game, Demi's P.O.V. ~

"Alright ladies, bring it in!" Coach Dave called for us after we had finished changing in the locker room. "Now tonight is our first game. No pressure in us winning this one because I know we will. They don't call us the Lions for nothing!" We all cheered a bit before he started talking again. "Hands in." All of our hands flew into the center of the circle. "Lions, on three. One, two, three."

"Lions!" We all screamed and threw our hands up in the air.

"Now let's go out there and kick some Walrus butt!" I yelled as we all headed out the door and ripped through the banner that the cheerleaders were holding out for us. As we made it to our side of the gym, I took a minute to look around at the huge cheering crowd. This is one reason why I love playing basketball. The cheering crowd yelling out not only my name but the teams name in general. I smiled. This is what I have been waiting for.

"You ready to kick some Walrus butt?" Selena said from beside me with a smirk on her face.

I smiled once I realized she was referring to what I had said back in the locker room. "You know it."

"Well good luck then." Selena smiled and kissed me on the cheek before heading over to the rest of the cheerleaders.

"Oh yeah. She wants me." I joked after I approached Alyson, glancing back at Selena.

"More than you know." She mumbled to herself but I still heard her.

I turned back towards her and raised my eyebrow. "What was that?" I know I already heard her but I like watching her squirm. Trust me, you would too if you saw her. It's pretty funny.

"Huh? What? Uhh...Nothing! Come on, games starting!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me over to Coach Dave, who was telling us the game plan.

~ Selena's P.O.V. ~

So it's almost halftime and we're losing pretty badly. We're down 20 points with us, the Lake View Lions, at 25 points and the other team, the Ridge View Walruses, at 45 points. Demi seems to be out of it as well. I have to talk to her.

As soon as the buzzard for halftime goes off, the team goes into the locker room and I turn towards Miley. She's already nodding at me, knowing what I'm about to do. I give her a small smile before heading off into the locker room.

I come in right when Coach Dave is speaking to the team, mainly Demi. "I know I said it doesn't matter if we win or lose but let's face it, it does. Now I don't know what's gotten into you but I don't like it. So you need to figure out what the problem is and fix it because I don't-"

"Coach Dave." Everyone's attention suddenly turns to me as I give them a shy smile. "Sorry to interrupt but I think I know what's bothering her. May I?" He sighs and gives me a small nod as I smile and hold my hand out to Demi. She stares at me for a second and bit her bottom lip -which, by the way, looks oh so sexy- before taking my hand. I helped her up from the bench she was sitting on and led her a few feet away from everyone else. I slowly let go of her hand and stared into her eyes.

"What is it?" Demi asked quietly, staring back into my eyes. Gosh, she's gorgeous.

"I've realized that I had made a mistake." I started with a sigh. She gave me a confused look and took my hand back into hers to urge me on. "When I put you on probation, it didn't mean that we had to just be friends forever."

She looked at me still a bit confused and oh my gosh did she look adorable! "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." I looked down at our hands as I intertwined them and took a step closer to her. "That you could change that."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" She asked a bit shakily. I just looked at her and tilted my head a bit with a smile on my face. I saw her gulp and take a big breath before staring into my eyes, then to our hands, and then back up into my eyes. "Selena...Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I thought you'd never ask." I smiled at her as she smiled back before I leaned in and kissed my girlfriend on the lips. Ahh...My girlfriend. Oh how I'm going to love saying that.

~ Demi's P.O.V ~

Ahh! Finally! After four years, I'm finally going out with my love. You don't know how ecstatic I really am. I'm finally getting the girl I've wanted for a really long time. No one can ruin this moment for me.

I slowly pull away from the kiss and stared into her eyes like a lovesick puppy until I heard someone's voice. "Yo! Lovebirds!" Okay so I was wrong. Someone CAN ruin this moment for me and that person is Alyson! Oh I am so going to get that girl later.

I turned and looked over at her, expecting her to say something but Coach Dave did instead. "Alright I'm happy for you guys. Really, I am but if you guys are done kissing, I'd kind of love my star player back now." I looked away from him and blushed. You could tell Selena was blushing as well. She is too cute.

"Yeah and we kinda need our captain back as well." Miley called from the locker room doors. Wow. I didn't know she was even in here and by the look on Selena's face, she didn't either. "It's almost time for our halftime dance so break away from your girlfriend and let's go."

Selena blushed once again before giving a slight nod. "Yeah alright. Sorry again for interrupting but I have a feeling that she's got her motivation back." She said to Coach Dave while glancing over at me with a smirk.

"Yeah I do too. In fact, I think we all do." Coach Dave said.

I blushed a bright red as Selena giggled before pecking me on the lips. "Good luck baby." She squeezed my hand lightly and started walking towards the door before turning back around. "Oh yeah! Don't forget to 'kick some Walrus butt.'" She winked before finally leaving. And god you don't know how much I wanted to run after her and pull her into a searing kiss.

"Of course I couldn't do that because Alyson dragged me over to the rest of the team where Coach Dave was explaining our new game plan.

~ Selena's P.O.V. ~

"Now that you finally have what you've wanted, do you think you can stop bugging me?" Miley joked as we walked over to the center of the gym for our performance.

I giggled. "No promises." She rolled her eyes and got into her position, as did the rest of us. "5, 6, 7, 8!" The music began and we started our cheer.

~ After the performance ~

We were a little bit into the second half now and I can already see that Demi's doing better. I never knew I had that effect on her though. It came off as a huge surprise to me but it's clear as day that Alyson knew. Demi's so cute for that though. My heart flutters just at the thought of me motivating Demi. It's almost as if I was her good luck charm.

"Yes!" I cheered as Demi had made yet another basket. We were now 15 points...Wait, make that 13 points down. Carly, one of the players on Demi's team, had just made a nice two point shot.

"Damn. This game is getting pretty intense." Miley spoke from beside me as we cheered our team on.

"Yeah I know. We're so close to catching up though." I replied. "Aww come on! Really? Where was the defense in that?" The other team's star player had just shot a 3-pointer and no one was there guarding her. This was one of the reasons why we were losing in the beginning. Sighing, I took a seat on the bench as 3rd quarter ended with a score of 40-51.

"Well damn. Who knew the first game of the season was going to be this hard to win?" Miley asked. She's got a point though. The first games were never this hard.

"I know right?" I agreed. "Maybe I should go talk to Demi..." I trailed off, starting to get up only to have Miley pull me back down again.

"No, don't. She can do this. I know she can. And I know you know she can too." Miley said.

"Yeah, you're right. She can do this. She's Demi for crying out loud!" I nearly exclaimed while Miley just chuckled.

Before I knew it, the fourth quarter was almost over. There was about a minute on the clock and we were ahead by one point. It was amazing because we had managed not to let them score a single point the whole quarter. It was 52-51 and the pressure was on. One of the players of the other team had the ball and was dribbling it, trying to move around Alyson. Unfortunately, she succeeded and made a basket for her team. There was now 20 seconds left on the clock and Demi had the ball. She passed it to Alyson who dribbled the ball halfway down the court before passing it back to Demi who had made it down to the free throw line. Demi dribbled the ball a couple of times and shot it into the basket, making it. With 5 seconds left on the clock, the other team tried to get it down to the other side as quickly as possible. Fortunately for us, they didn't make it in time as the buzzard was heard leaving the score 55-53! We won! Score one for the Lions. The whole team cheered (including me) as we celebrated for a few seconds of victory.

**What do you think of this one? Review and let me know :) Also, sorry if there are any errors. I didn't have time to look through it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Eh not sure what I think about this chapter. Enjoy anyways :)**

~ Demi's P.O.V. ~

"Congrats baby!" I hear from behind me. I had just won us out first game of the season and boy did it feel good. I needed this. The adrenaline rush I got from it was amazing. I wouldn't have been able to do it though if it wasn't for Selena. Speaking of which, where is she? Oh wait...

I turned around and just as I expected, Selena was there. "Baby huh?" I raised an eyebrow while her hands found their way around my neck and mine around her waist. "I could get used to that."

Selena smirked. "Of course you can." She then giggled her adorable giggle as I just smiled at her. She. Is. So. CUTE! "But really, I was thinking...Maybe you wanna go get something to eat? You know, in celebration of your victory."

I grinned. "Sure babe. How's Betty's sound to you? She should still be open."

"Perfect!" She smiled before it fell slightly. "But I don't have any extra clothes to change into."

"That's fine. It's only Betty's. No one's gonna care." I assured her. "Besides, you look so smokin' in that outfit."

"I could say the same thing to you Lovato." She replied after dying down from her blush. Did I mention how cute she is? Yes? Oh...Well I'm telling you again: She is so cute!

"Hmm please do." I mumbled, resting my forehead on hers lightly.

"I said I could, not I was going to." She teased and laughed as she saw my jaw fall open.

"Alright. I see how it is. Have fun walking home." I let go of her and started walking away.

"What? Aww come on Demi! You know I was just kidding!" She called after me.

I stopped walking and turned around with a small smirk on my face. "I know."

"You are such a loser!" She said as she walked the few feet over to me.

"Oh. So you're dating a loser now huh?" I teased.

"Sadly, yes." She sighed. I looked over at her to see if she was joking or not. I relaxed as I saw her start to smile. "I'm kidding."

"Pshh. I knew that." I tried to play it off and let me tell you, I failed.

"Yeah, yeah." She took my hand in hers and led us outside and in the direction of my car.

~ Selena's P.O.V. ~

The drive down to Betty's Café was silent (and short) but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was actually quite comfortable. As soon as we arrived, Demi got out first while I was too busy taking off my seatbelt. Before I knew it, she was standing right by me with the car door open.

"M'lady." She bowed slightly with her left hand out to help me out of the car.

I giggled. "Why thank you kind ma'am."

"Eww. That makes me sound old." She scrunched up her nose in the most adorable way.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Get over it babe."

Demi took my hand and led us into the café. "Yo Betty! It's your favorite customers in the world!" She called into the place, which was now empty aside from us.

Betty came out from the back with a huge smile on her face. "Well hey there girls. Didn't know you guys were stopping by."

"Yeah, we just came from my first basketball game of the season." Demi smiled almost proudly.

"Like I didn't notice from your uniform. How was it? Did you win?" Betty asked Demi before looking at me. "Did she win?"

I nodded. "You bet she did."

Demi looked over at me before looking back at Betty. "Hey, what was that?" She whined.

Betty rolled her eyes slightly. "Oh come on. You know how long it takes you to get to the point."

Demi looked as if she was about to argue but then nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

I giggled at the two of them, which brought Betty's attention back over to me. She smiled lightly. "I feel like checking up on me wasn't the reason why you came here."

"Well, not entirely. We're sort of starving. So what better place to eat at than at Betty's?" Demi answered with a smile.

"I was actually just about to close up in a few minutes..." Betty began. I saw Demi's smile turn slightly into a frown. "But for you guys, I think I can whip something up really quick. What do ya want?" Demi's grin came back in place as Betty smiled.

"I'll just have a turkey sandwich and a chocolate milkshake please." I didn't want her to have to do much so I settled for something small.

"I'll have the same." Demi spoke up from beside me.

"And a chocolate milkshake for you too?" Betty asked her, starting to move to the kitchen to make our orders.

"No." Demi said before taking my hand into hers and smiling at me. "We'll share." I blushed and smiled back. Gosh I love this girl. And we've only been dating for 2 hours!

~ Two weeks later, Selena's P.O.V. ~

"Soo, I was thinking..." I started saying. Demi and I were laying down on my bed in my room like we have been everyday after school since we started dating. She was lying down on her back and I was resting on my side with my head on her chest and her arm draped around my shoulder. It had become out usual position.

"Yes?" She said, taking her hand that was draped over my shoulder and reaching up to play with my hair.

I took her other hand in mine and started playing with her fingers. "We should go on a date. A real date. Our last one kind of ended up in a mess."

Demi chuckled. "Yeah, okay. Sounds good to me beautiful. You just tell me when." She placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Well, considering we have another game on Friday, how's Saturday sound?" I asked as I looked up at her.

"Sounds perfect babe." She smiled brightly at me. I smiled back before leaning up and placing my lips on hers. We kissed for a few seconds before pulling away. "Every kiss with you feels like out first."

I blushed at her comment. She was always being cheesy with me and complimenting me and I must say, I am loving it. "And I hope there isn't ever a last." I whisper as I roll on top of her.

"Me too." She whispered back, caressing my face softly before bringing me in for a much longer kiss. It was a good minute or two before we finally stopped kissing. "Getting better and better every day." She teased me. She would say that. Demi constantly teases me about that because she knows I haven't had as much experience as she had. Not that it matters.

"Don't be mean." I pouted. This pout always works on her, so I've noticed anyways. I love it!

"Aww come on babe. You know I'm just messing with ya." Demi said with a pout of her own.

"Take it back." I whined, making a move to get off of her.

"You want me to take back that you're improving your kissing?" Demi asked with a raised eyebrow. Well that just makes it sound like I sucked at it since the beginning! I start rolling off of her but she quickly stops me. "Okay, okay! I take it back!"

I smirked and rolled back on top of her. "That's what I thought."

"I really didn't mean it in that way though." She said, pulling me in closer to her. Though I'm pretty sure I'm as close as I can get. "Besides, you were already an amazing kisser from day one. Experience or not."

~ Demi's P.O.V. ~

"Aww." She smiled at me with those luscious lips of hers. I just want to lean in and kiss them... "Speaking of experience," Or not. Oh how I hope she doesn't ask me how many girls I've been with. "How many girls would you say helped you 'experience'?" And there it is. The question that I loathe.

"I don't know..." I say nervously. I really don't know though. There's too many to count.

Selena sat up on top of me, straddling me now as she stared down at me. "You don't know of you don't want to tell me?"

"I really don't know baby." I told her, hoping she wouldn't blow up at me.

"That many huh?" She said in an even voice. "Oh that's right. You're the player. Wow. Least you could do is keep track." Oh crap. I think she's mad.

"All I know is that it was over ten." I admitted. "But they meant nothing to me."

"Okay." She nodded. Wait...what's going on? Is she not mad at me?

"Are you mad at me?" I asked a bit scared.

She chuckled. "No of course not baby." Okay now I'm confused.

"You're not? Then why did you look mad a few minutes ago?" I asked. Was that just me or...?

"Oh, did I? I was just a bit upset that you wouldn't tell me." She answered but then started giggling. "Do you really not know how many?"

I chuckled, still a bit nervous. "Yeah..."

"You are so bad!" She said in between giggles. Still confused here.

"Wait. So you're NOT mad?" I asked her with confusion written all over my face.

"No of course not. I'd be stupid if I was mad at you because of your past." She said with a soft smile on her face. "Which by the way I'm sorry for doing weeks ago."

"It's okay baby. That's in the past. But I'm glad you don't care about who I've dated before you." I smiled back at her.

"Of course I don't. I'll only care if they try to attack me." She giggled before stopping. "They're not going to right?"

I chuckled. "No, they won't. And even if they try to, I won't let them."

Selena smiled and pecked my lips. "Good. That's the last thing I need to worry about."

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Now let's go get some pizza."

**I'll try and post more often for you guys. I always say this and hopefully this time I'll actually do it. Tell me what you think so far! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**OMG guys! I'm SO sorry! I don't know what happened. I had it saved on the right file and uploaded it with the same file and then it changed. I'm really confused but I'm also not. FanFiction isn't really working with me lately. It took me five minutes to sign in and then it takes me ten to upload this. So again, I'm sorry for the confusion!**

~ Demi's P.O.V. ~

Worst decision of my life! You may be wondering what I'm talking about right? Well Selena and I were at the mall just minding out business when Brittany came. You may also be wondering who Brittany was and why we were at the mall correct? Well the pizza place that Selena and I had went to just so happened to be at the mall. Oh, and Brittany is one of my ex-girlfriends. Lemme just go straight to what happened.

~ Before at the mall ~

"I'm so in love with this pizza!" I exclaimed, taking another bite out of it.

Selena giggled at me and placed her pizza back on her plate before grabbing her cup. "I'm gonna get a re-fill of my soda. Don't miss me too much."

"No promises." I called after her. Today was perfect. I got my pizza, my girl and nothing could ruin this moment.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Demi Lovato." I heard a voice say from in front of me. Wait, that voice sounds familiar. I looked up and it was her. I groaned and put my pizza back down on my plate. And here I was thinking that I was going to have a nice day out with my girlfriend.

"What do you want Brittany?" I grumbled, wiping my hands with my napkin.

She smirked and sat down across from me. Well I don't remember inviting her to sit down. "How ya been babe? It's been awhile."

She did not just call me babe. "Hasn't been long enough and don't call me babe. That name is reserved and so is that seat, so leave."

Brittany pouted her lips and bat her eyelashes. Oh god that is so not cute. I don't know what I was thinking when I went out with her. Oh wait, now I remember... "Don't be like that baby. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Ugh, no we don't! Now leave!" I exclaimed. She was starting to really annoy me.

"I'm not leaving till I get your number. Is it still the same as before?" She asked.

"No, it's not. But even if it was I wouldn't tell you that. Just like I'm not going to tell you my new one." Okay, so I really do have the same number but she does not need to know that.

"Baby come on." She whined and took my hand in hers before giving me a flirtatious smile.

As I opened my mouth to reply, I heard someone else's voice. "Uhm, what the fuck is going on here?" Shit, it's Selena. Wait, did she just curse? She never curses! Now I know I'm in trouble.

I quickly pulled my hand away from Brittany's and stood up. "N-nothing babe." I stammered. I mentally slapped myself for that.

Selena raised her eyebrow. "Oh really?" I nodded nervously. "So the slut was just holding your hand for nothing?"

"I am not a slut!" Brittany exclaimed, slamming her hands down on the table and starting to rise from her seat.

"Shut up Brittany! You know damn well that you are one!" I stated with a glare in her direction, telling her to 'shut up and sit down'. Thankfully she obliged. Well that's a first.

"I don't know who you are or why you were holding MY girlfriend's hand, and quite frankly, I don't care. All I know is that you better fucking stay away." Damn. If I didn't know that Selena was quite possibly mad at me, that would have been such a turn on.

"You can't tell me what to do-AHH!" Brittany nearly shrieked as Selena dumped her newly re-filled diet coke on her head.

"Oops. My hand slipped." Selena said in a fake polite voice before rolling her eyes and turning towards the door. "Let's go Demi."

"I stood there with a shocked look on my face before my lips twitched into a huge grin. I grabbed a napkin and handed it to Brittany. "You got a little something on your face." She glared at me but I just smiled back and followed after Selena.

So that leaves me where I am now, sitting in the car in front of the mall with a fuming Selena. Did I mention she was the one driving? Yeah, not really a good mix. Although I had fun watching Selena pour her drink on my annoying ex, she still was a bit mad which makes me very nervous.

Finally she broke the silence. "Who was that?" I thought she didn't care? Oh who am I kidding, of course she does!

"My ex-girlfriend, Brittany." I answered truthfully. No point in lying to her right? That would be a no-no.

"And why was she holding your hand?" Her voice was even. Not sure if I should be scared or not.

"She was trying to get my number out of me. I guess she wants to hook up again." Again, staying with being truthful/

"Were you flirting with her?" She asked. I could tell she had a worried expression on her face.

"No of course not baby. I wouldn't do that to you. Harmless or not." I replied and took her hand in mine. She looked at me with an expression I couldn't decipher. I hope she believes me. It is the truth after all.

~ Selena's P.O.V. ~

I stared at Demi for a few good seconds. She looks to be telling the truth and why would she lie to me anyways? Hell, why am I thinking she would lie to me? I sighed and gave a small smile. "No of course you wouldn't."

Demi smiled back at me. She seemed to be a bit more relaxed now. "So you're not mad at me?" Wow, that's the third time today that she's asked me that question.

"No." I smiled wider before it dropped a bit. "But I still don't like her."

"Me neither." She chuckled. "God she's such a slut."

I gave her a small kiss before pulling away. "Which brings me to my next question..." She seemed to be a bit nervous now. "Why did you ever go out with her in the first place?"

She relaxed a bit and cracked a smile. "Well it wasn't because of her attitude I can tell you that." I giggled a bit. Her attitude was a bit sour. And by a bit, I mean a lot. "I actually remember exactly why I went out with her." I raised my eyebrow. "To get over you."

"But we weren't dating in the past. Nor were we friends." I said confused.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I didn't like you." She chuckled. "Selena, I've liked you for a really long time. Like since the eighth grade."

I smiled. "Really?" She nodded. "Then why didn't you ask me out before?"

"Because I didn't think you liked me. Or were even like that for that matter." She answered with a slight blush.

"Well, I did. Since ninth grade though. I had the same worries." I chuckled. Wow. To think I could have been with her sooner. This makes me mad now.

"This disappoints me." She pouted. I giggled and pecked her lips.

"The important thing now is that we're finally together." I said.

"Thank God for that." She joked.

"Did you really only date her to get over me though?" I asked. If it's true, that just makes her a real player.

"I dated all my ex-girlfriends to get over you." She chuckled to hide her growing blush.

"You know how much of a player you sound like? Dating girls when you didn't care about them?" I teased. I don't know why but it's fun to tease her about.

"Hey I cared about them." She argued. "I just didn't like them as much as they liked me. Why do you keep teasing me about this anyways?"

"Because it's fun." I smirked. "And maybe because I'm happy about the fact that I can finally tame you."

"Tame me? I'm not a lion." Demi smirked back.

"Yes you are. A sexy one too. And you're all mine." I started leaning into her with a seductive smile. "My sexy lion." Apparently Demi couldn't take it anymore because she leaned in and smashed her lips against mine. Damn these lips of hers.

~ The next day, Tuesday ~

"Hey baby. Ready for lunch?" Demi asked from behind me. I was at my locker putting away my books and she had her hands wrapped around my waist from behind. Last night was amazing. One of the best nights we've ever spent together. And no, we didn't have sex if that's what you're thinking. After our make-out session in my car, I drove us back to my house where we cuddled up on my bed watching a movie. It was nothing big but it was still amazing.

"Yeah." I closed my locker and turned around in her arms with a smile. She smiled and kissed me softly before pulling away and grabbing my hand.

"Well let's go then. Miley and Alyson are already in the cafeteria waiting for us." Demi said as she led us towards the cafeteria doors.

"You know, I couldn't help but notice how close they're starting to get." I said.

"Yeah me too. It's good though. The last thing we need is our two best friends hating each other." Well she has a point.

"Hey guys." I smiled as I sat down at the table across from Miley and next to Demi. Alyson was sitting next to Miley of course.

"Hey." Miley replied with a smile of her own. She looks chipper today.

"I can't wait for our game on Friday!" Demi exclaimed.

"Me neither! It's going to be so good! We are definitely going to beat their butts and it will be awesome." Alyson replied. Before I knew it, they were in a really deep conversation on all the other teams they were planning on beating.

I looked over at Miley and shook my head with a smile on my face. "Athletes."

"Hey we're athletes too." Miley said.

"Yeah but not as big as them." I giggled as Miley joined in as well.

"Selena." She called. I looked up at her from my food. "Wanna hang out after practice today? There's something I need to tell you."

I nodded my head. "Yeah sure. I'll just let my mom know that you're coming home with me instead of Demi today." I smiled and she smiled back before going back to eating her food. I wonder what she wants to talk to me about.

**Sorry if there were any typos! What do you think Miley's gonna say? Favorite line? Mine was "My sexy lion." ;) Review?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for all of your guys' reviews! I love reading them xD I'm glad you take the time to review and even read my story even though I'm not posting as much as I should. A little heads up though, this next week I will most likely only post once. I have star testing all week and if that's not enough, I've got rehearsals and my dance concert. Bout to be super stressed aha. Anyways, onward to the story :P**

~ Demi's P.O.V. ~

"Hey, ready for practice?" Alyson asked as we walked out of our last class. I hate History. It's so boring. Today was okay though because I got to sit next o my beautiful girlfriend for once. The girl that normally sits next to me wasn't here today.

"Yeah, I just needa see Selena first." I replied. We were standing right outside of the classroom waiting for her to come out.

"Alright. I'll just walk with Miley then. Catch ya later." She then walked away towards Miley who was a few feet ahead of her.

"Tell me why you're one of the last people to get out of the classroom when we were sitting right next to the door." I said as Selena came and wrapped her arms around me. She was a few inches taller than me, which kinda sucked.

"Sorry babe. You know how long it takes me to put my stuff away." She smiled and pecked me on the lips.

"Yeah well let's get going. We both have practice." I took her hand and started walking to the other side of the school where the gym was.

"Oh! Which reminds me, Miley is coming over my house later. She said she had something she wanted t talk to me about." Selena said.

I frowned. "That means I can't come over?" A pout started to form on my lips. I need my Selena time and apparently I'm not getting it today.

"Tell ya what," She started as we stopped in front of the locker room doors. "You go home and do your homework after practice and I'll swing by for a little while after I'm done with Miley. Sound good?"

"Oh alright." I smiled. "But don't you have to do your homework? You're mom won't let you out if you haven't done it and I know you won't do it with Miley over." I knew her mom all too well by now and this would not pass.

"It's already done. I finished it in class." She smiled and kissed my cheek before entering the locker room. I still don't get how she did all of her homework in class. I could never do that. I wonder why…Right. Cause I'm too busy staring at her. I shook my head and followed after her.

~ After Practice ~

"Hey." Alyson called, walking into the locker room. We were the only one's that were in here. Everyone else had already left.

"Hey. I thought you left?" I looked at her before closing my locker and bending down to tie my shoes.

"I was about to but I needed to talk to you first." She said a bit nervously. I wonder what was wrong.

"Okay. What's up?" I asked as she sat down on the bench.

"Uhm well you see, a few nights ago…Miley and I-" She started but then got cut off by Selena.

"Sorry to interrupt but babe, I'm about to leave." Selena said. She had changed out of her uniform and was now in her usual clothes.

"Okay. Do you want me to walk you to your car?" I asked her from where I was now sitting on the bench next to Alyson.

"No it's okay. I just wanted to let you know." She said, walking farther into the locker room. I stood up as she did so.

"Well then come over here and give me my goodbye kiss." Selena smiled and walked over to me. I wrapped my arms around her and pressed my lips to hers. She pulled away too soon for my liking and headed for the door. "Bye baby." She smiled and waved before finally leaving. I sighed and sat back down. "So what were you saying?"

Alyson shook her head and smiled at me. "You know what? I totally forgot." I smiled back at her but I could tell she was lying. I'll let it go though. For now anyways.

~ Selena's P.O.V. ~

"Alright! So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked Miley. We had been home for a little while and were talking about anything but what she wanted to talk to me about.

"Oh uhm…" Miley looked away from me. "N-never mind."

"What? Miley come on! I know there's something you want to tell me. You told me so!" She was not about to sit here and not tell me what she wants to tell me.

"I-I don't even remember anymore." She lied. Miley should learn that I can tell when she's lying.

"Miley. Tell me." I stated. I don't understand why she's even hesitating to tell me. I am her best friend right?

Miley sighed. "Okay. But you have to promise you won't make a bit deal out of it."

"Miley I don't understand why it would even matter-" I started.

"Promise!" Well hot damn.

"Alright, I promise." I gave in.

Miley closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. "AlysonandIaretogether."

Okay I for one did not understand that. "Come again?"

"Alyson and I are together." She shut her eyes tight.

"See? That wasn't so har - Wait what?" and there I sat, frozen.

~ Selena's P.O.V. ~

"Wait, what?" Demi exclaimed. She looked to be pretty shocked by what I had just told her.

"That's exactly what I said!" I had just told her what Miley had told me a few hours earlier. Let me just tell you what happened after my outburst.

~ Flashback ~

"Alyson and I are together." She shut her eyes tight.

"See? That wasn't so har - Wait what?" and there I sat, frozen.

There was a few good seconds of silence before she started speaking again. "I said, Alyson and I ar-"

"Oh I heard what you said!" I cut her off. "How could you not tell me?" I really didn't see this coming.

"I think I just did." Miley said. Oh the little smart-ass.

I sighed. "How long?" It was a simple question so it should receive a simple answer.

"Not long. Just a few days." Well at least it wasn't so long ago. Then I'd be mad. "Are you mad?"

"What is with everyone asking me that question? Do I get mad a lot or something?" I wasn't really looking for an answer so I quickly spoke again. "No. I'm not mad. I'm actually happy for you."

This brought a smile to her face. "Thanks. And I'm glad you're not mad. That would just crush me."

I smiled lightly at her and brought her in for a hug. "I could never be mad at you Mi. I'm just glad you told me." I pulled away from the hug as my smile turned into a slight smirk. "So… how'd it happen?" Miley blushed and smiled before telling me how it started. She told me that they were just over at her house hanging out and stuff when they started talking. Then one thing led to another and they were kissing. I thought it was so cute. It was almost exactly like what happened with Demi and I. Except with them, they actually got together right away. But it was still cute nonetheless.

~ End of flashback ~

After talking more about random things, she went home and I grabbed my keys to head over to Demi's like I promised. We cuddled and made out for a little bit until I told her about what happened and that's where we are now.

"It's a bit surprising but I kinda already saw it coming." Demi replied.

"Well I didn't but that doesn't mean I'm not happy for them." I said. I slumped down a bit on her bed and laid my head down on her lap. She was sitting against the headboard but her hands immediately went down to play with my hair. I loved it when she played with my hair and she knew it.

"Yeah I'm happy for them too. I just don't know why Alyson didn't tell me." She said, gently massaging my scalp with her fingers. I closed my eyes at the wonderful sensation. God that felt so good. We've only been dating for two weeks and this girl already knows how to make me go insane.

"Maybe you should talk to her at school tomorrow." I suggested with my eyes still closed.

"Yeah, I will." It was quiet for a few minutes before she spoke again. "So…Wanna make out?"

"No." I giggled. This girl is crazy.

"Please?" She leaned her face in closer to mine and gave me a pout as I opened my eyes and turned my head to face her.

"Oh fine." Demi smiled widely before I brought her lips down to meet mine. What can I say? She's irresistible.

~ The next day, Demi's P.O.V. ~

"Hey lovebirds." Alyson said with a smile as she walked up to Selena and I with Miley by her side.

My lips curved up to a smirk once I brought my attention to them. "I could say the same to you two."

The smirk on my face grew as her face dropped. She wasn't expecting me to know already. She looked over at Miley who was blushing, then over at Selena who was silently giggling with her hand over her mouth to cover it, and finally at me with my big fat smirk. Alyson closed her mouth that had fallen open and took me by the arm, dragging me a few feet away. "You know?"

"Well duh! Selena told me last night. Miley told her like a good best friend should. Why didn't you tell me?" The smile on my face had turned into a frown.

"I tired to! Yesterday in the locker room but I…" She trailed off.

"But you what?" I asked, trying to get her to continue.

"I got scared okay! I chickened out. I didn't know if you would be okay with it or not." Alyson said, looking down timidly.

"Why would you think that I wouldn't be okay with it?" She looked up at me and shrugged. "Alyson, I don't care who you're dating. You're my best friend so I'll support you either way. Besides, Miley's a great girl. I just didn't know girls were your preference nowadays." I joked.

"Well they weren't at first..but then I met Miley officially and we just, clicked. I didn't have to care about anything else but us and I'm starting to really fall for her." Alyson answered.

I smiled. "That's how I felt with Selena. You're so smitten." I playfully nudged her. "But really, I'm happy for you. Like I said, I'm you're best friend. I'll be there for you no matter what." She smiled at me and I smiled back before pulling her into a hug.

**So...Wanna make out ;) Haha! Review pretty people :) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Long time eh? Sorry about that guys. But if you have checked my profile, you'd know why. I'm still not back yet but I'd thought I'd post this for you :)**

~ A week and a half later, Demi's P.O.V. ~

"Aww you got me flowers? You shouldn't have." Dallas said as I walked into the kitchen. I had just received flowers from the flower delivery guy.

"Well good because I didn't." I smirked and set the flowers gently on the table.

Dallas rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Why do you have flowers anyway? Who sent them to you?"

"Actually, they're for Selena. I ordered them yesterday so I could give them to her today. It's our one month anniversary." I smiled. I can't believe it has been one month already. Time flies by when you're with the love of your life.

"Aww that's cute. Is that all you're giving her though?" Dallas asked, beginning to text.

"Well, yeah. We decided to go light on this one. Besides, I have many more months to give her all of the things in the world." And that was true. We may have only been dating for a month, but I already know that we'll be together for a long time.

Dallas looked up from her phone. "You really seem so sure that you'll be together that long?"

"Hell yeah! I mean, come on Dallas, it's Selena! You know how I feel about her." I replied.

"Yeah I know. I've just never seen you so serious about a girl before." She responded.

"Like I said, it's Selena." I gave her a smile and grabbed my bag. "I'll see you later. I gotta head to school" I then turned around and started heading out of the kitchen.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Dallas called after me.

I turned around and of course, there she is texting again. "What?"

"I'll give you a hint. It rhymes with showers." What on earth could she be talking about that rhyme with sh-

"Crap!" I almost forgot Selena's flowers! "Thanks Dallas!" I then gently took the flowers off of the counter.

"Mhmm." Dallas nods once, not even glancing away from her phone. Swear, she's addicted to that thing sometimes. But who could blame her?

~ At school, Selena's P.O.V. ~

"Surprise." I hear from behind me before a bouquet of flowers takes over my vision. I smile brightly, instantly knowing who it is before turning around. "Happy anniversary baby." Demi says before leaning in and kissing me.

"Mmm, happy anniversary to you too." I say with my eyes still closed before I open them again. "And those lips of yours just make it all the more happier."

Demi chuckles and gives me another quick kiss. "You're too cute."

I smile at her before looking at the flowers in her hand. "Are those for me?"

"Why yes they are. Here you go beautiful." She said, handing me the flowers with a smile.

I gladly accepted them before turning around and reaching into my locker. "I know it's not the best gift in the world... but here." I handed her a medium sized stuffed teddy bear.

Demi chuckled and took it. " No, I like it. It's cute, like you."

I blushed lightly. "Do you really like it?"

"Well actually, no." I frowned. I knew I should have gotten her something better. "I don't like it, I love it because it came from you."

"You scared me there for a second." I said as I let out a breath of relief.

Demi smiled and kissed me. God those lips of hers. I just can't get enough and I never want to pull away. But considering we're at school, I kinda have to. That's the only reason why I don't like school.

"Wow, look. They're at it again." I heard Alyson's voice from beside us. Well now we HAVE to pull away.

"Hey Alyson." Demi said once she pulled away, wiping the lip-gloss off her lips. She really dislikes wearing lip-gloss, which I find funny because she ends up wearing it anyways. Thanks to me.

"Sup Lovato. How's the lip-gloss?" Alyson laughed.

"Man shut up! You act like that's never happened to you!" Demi exclaimed, continuing to wipe the remaining lip-gloss off her lips.

I giggled. "Here baby, let me get it."

Demi sighed as she let me wipe it off. "You just have to wear lip-gloss don't you?"

"Sorry babe. It's an essential." I shrugged.

"She's got a point." Miley spoke up.

"Well then you're just lucky that I lo-l-like you." Demi stuttered. Was she just about to drop the L-bomb?

~ Demi's P.O.V. ~

Oh, shit! I almost said it! I almost told her I love her. Although it's true –I do love her- I can't just say it like that. Besides, it's way too early to say it. If I say it now, she'll freak out and dump me. Or worse, she'll say thanks but she's not ready for love and we'd continue on with the relationship. Only difference is that I'd be heartbroken.

"What was that?" Selena asked me, eyeing me suspiciously.

"N-nothing." I stuttered. Shit, now she knows I'm lying.

"Yeah, sure." She said sarcastically before turning towards Miley. "Hey Miles, can I talk to you for a second?"

Miley nodded. "Sure thing, Sel." She said before taking her arm and pulling her elsewhere.

I watched them walk off before turning towards Alyson. "Fuck, Alyson!" I cursed and slammed my hand against the locker.

"Whoa, calm down! I'm sure she doesn't know and even if she did, so what? Wouldn't you be happy that she knows?" Alyson asked me.

"I'd be happy if she felt the same. I don't want to tell her and have her not feel the same. I just wouldn't be able to handle it." I stated.

"And how do you know she doesn't feel the same? You were wrong about her not liking you. What makes you think you're not wrong about her loving you either?" I sighed and glanced over at Selena. I don't want to lose her. "You're not going to lose her." Alyson stated as if reading my mind.

"And how do you know that?" I asked, looking back at her.

"I just do. I see the way she looks at you and trust me, she's not going anywhere." Alyson said with a small smile.

I looked over at Selena and caught her eyes. She smiled over at me, instantly causing me to smile back. Maybe Alyson's right. So what if Selena knows? I should be happy that she would finally know. Besides, I could be wrong again. She could love me back. I just hope I'm not wrong about that.

~ Before with Selena and Miley, Selena's P.O.V. ~

"Do you think she was going to say the L-word?" I asked Miley as soon as we were out of earshot distance from Demi.

"The L-word?" Miley looked at me with a blank expression.

"You know…" I looked away before looking back and mumbling, "Love…"

"I wouldn't doubt it." Miley chuckled.

"You really think she was going to?" I asked, wanting to know.

"Knowing Demi, definitely. Honestly, I'm a bit surprised that you haven't spilled it out either." Miley chuckled again.

I sighed. "It's too early Miley."

"Not for you and Demi. You've been in love with her for three years now. She should know." Miley stated.

"Yes, it's been three years for me. Not for her." I retorted.

"You're right, because for her it's been longer." She argued back.

"Look, Miles. I don't want to argue about this. It's only been a month, way too early to say that I love her." I sighed.

"More than half of the world's couples have said it earlier than this." Miley stated.

"Yeah, and what happened to them? Well I'll tell you, they broke up. Why? Because it was too soon." I argued.

Miley sighed. "Selena, calm down okay? She's not going to break up with you. I mean, just look at her."

I looked over at Demi just as she looked at me. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me with her amazing smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

~ After School ~

"Finally out of there!" Demi exclaimed the minute she stepped foot out of the classroom.

"You really just do hate that class." I chuckled, slipping me hand into hers.

"So much! The only thing that makes it better is you." Demi said, smiling over at me.

"We don't even sit next to each other." I giggled.

"Doesn't mean I don't look." She smirked, making me shake my head knowingly. "Well, come on babe. Gotta get the date started."

"Already? I thought we were just having dinner?" I asked confused.

"We are. I'm just going to make it." Demi smiled proudly.

"You? Cooking? When did that happen?" I smirked.

"I may or may not have learned a few recipes that I could make for tonight." She shrugged.

"Aww that's so cute!" I gushed.

"Cute? Really Selena? Really?" Demi stared at me in disbelief.

"What? It is! You went through so much trouble in learning not-so-easy recipes to make our one month special." I smiled at her.

"Well, I mean, they're not that hard…" She said, rubbing her neck a bit nervously.

"Don't tell me one of those recipes is mac and cheese." I stated.

"Well…" Demi started before seeing me shake my head with a smirk on my face. "Oh, come on! It's only a side dish."

"So then what's the main dish?" I asked curiously.

"Oh you'll just have to wait and see." Demi smirked.

**I don't know when the next time I'll be able to post but I'll try not to make it so long. Review? I wanna know you're thoughts :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys. Long time eh? I wanna apologize for that but I took a small hiatus cause I was on vacation and then I got caught up with school. Junior year is hell. But anyways, I have 2 other chapters already done for this so it shouldn't take me longer than I week to post the next one. Enjoy :)**

~ Demi's P.O.V. ~

"You know, you should let me drive your car sometime." Selena said as we got in my car.

"Hah, no!" I said instantly, starting the car.

"What, why?" Selena whined slightly. Oh how cute.

"Because it's my baby." I replied as I pulled out of the parking spot.

"I thought I was your baby." She pouted. Now that's even cuter.

"You are." I stated, driving out of the parking lot.

"Then why can't I drive your car?" Selena asked.

"Because." I answered, keeping my eyes on the road.

"Because is not an answer." She stated.

"Yeah it is." I replied.

"Okay, well it's not a good enough answer for me. I want a better one. Preferably a real one." Selena demanded.

I sighed. "Well I don't know. I just never let anyone drive my car."

"Not even me?" Selena pouted once again.

"It never occurred to me that you would even want to drive my car." I said as I pulled up in a parking space in front of the grocery store.

Selena started taking off her seatbelt. "Well why not?"

"I don't know." I shrugged, getting out of the car before rounding over to the passenger side to meet Selena who was just getting out. "Besides, you never let me drive your car. I don't think it would be fair."

"Whatever." Selena rolled her eyes before taking my hand. "What are we doing at a grocery store anyways?"

"Picking out our desert." I smiled at her, leading her inside.

"What, you're not going to cook it?" She teased.

"Nope. WE are." I smirked and walked over to the desert aisle.

"Oh really?" She asked me as I nodded. "And what are we going to make?"

"Whatever you want baby." I let go of her hand and motioned over to the desert packages. "So pick."

Selena reached over to the shelf and took off two boxes. "Hmm…cake or brownies?"

"Doesn't matter. We could even make both if you want." I suggested. She looked at me before looking back at the boxes in her hand. "Tell you what, we'll buy both of these and whatever you feel in the mood for later, we'll make."

"Okay." Selena smiled and handed me the boxes.

I smiled back at her. "Great. Is there anything else that you want to get now that we're here?"

"Just you." She winked as I blushed lightly. "Actually, there is something else that I want." She said, walking farther down the aisle.

"What?" I asked, following after her.

"This." She said, holding up a container of chocolate cream and a bottle of chocolate sauce.

I smirked. "Is that for the cake or…?"

"Yes it's for the cake you perv!" Selena exclaimed before swatting my arm.

"Hey, I was only kidding!" I laughed.

"Yeah, well you're still a perv. I know this isn't the first time you thought of that." She stated.

I raised my eyebrow. "Yeah, and how do you know that?"

"Because, you make those remarks all the time." She said with a slight smile.

"I don't make remarks like that all the time. Nor do I think about it." I don't, right?

"Yeah well, either way, you wish." Selena smirked.

"I'm not gonna lie," I shrugged. "I do." Well I don't think about it all the time and I know it's too soon, but one day I'd want to. And why wouldn't I?

Selena's smirk vanished as her face turned into a serious expression. "Do you really?"

"Well I uhm, I don't know." I gulped and glanced down. I don't want her to think I'm moving too fast or pushing her into doing something she doesn't want to do, so what else am I supposed to say?

"No Demi, really. Do you or do you not? I need to know." She asked.

"We'll talk about this later, okay? Not here. Let's just pay for this stuff and go." I took the other two items from her hands and headed towards the register. Halfway there, I felt her arm loop into mine. I looked over at her just as she looked over at me and smiled. God that smile of hers. It never ceases to make me melt.

~ At Demi's house, Selena's P.O.V. ~

"I still feel like you should have warned me ahead of time or something. I would have worn something better. What I'm wearing is not date material." I said as we walked in her house.

"You look beautiful babe." She said and kissed me on the cheek before walking into the kitchen to set the grocery bag down.

"So! What are we cooking?" I asked as I followed after her.

"I'm sorry, we?" She asked, turning around.

"Yeah, we. You know, as in you and I." I stated.

"I know what 'we' means. I just don't remember allowing you to help." Demi said, turning back around.

"Allowing me to help? Since when do I need to be 'allowed' to help?" I scoffed.

"Since now." Demi turned around once again and walked over to me. "I don't want you to have to do a thing. Just leave it all to me, okay?" She kissed my cheek before opening the fridge. My girlfriend is too good to me. I just hope she doesn't burn anything.

"What, no mac and cheese?" I teased after Demi placed a plate of pasta with marinara sauce in front of me.

"Well I thought about it, but then decided against it. I found this more of a romantic one month anniversary dinner." Demi said, taking a seat in front of me after serving us some Pepsi.

"Yeah, just a bit." I giggled before taking a bit out of the pasta. "Wow! This is really good, baby."

"Really?" She smiled over at me. "Thanks, babe."

"So…What's the third item you know how to make?" I asked, causing her to look back at me in confusion. "You said you learned three new recipes. Mac and cheese is one, this is another one. So what's the third?"

"Oh uhm, the last one is cake." Demi stated, taking another bite of her pasta.

"Cake, huh? So what happens if I want to make brownies?" I smirked.

Demi chuckled. "It's basically the same thing, babe. Just different outcomes."

"Shut up and eat your pasta." I snapped, causing her to laugh even more. I smiled at the sound. I love her laugh.

~ After Dinner ~

"So what do you want to make? Cake or brownies?" Demi asked, putting our plates in the sink.

"Uhm…I'm kinda in the mood for some cake." I said, getting up from my seat and stood next to her.

"Good. Me too." She smiled and opened the cupboard to get the cake mix.

I opened the fridge to get the eggs and milk before setting them on the table. "So…about what we were talking about in the store…"

"Yeah…?" She glanced over at me before grabbing an egg and cracking it open.

"Do you think about…you know." I asked awkwardly.

"Think about what? Sex?" Demi asked, looking at me fully.

"Yeah, that." I looked away, avoiding eye contact.

"Well…yeah, sometimes." She admitted. "That doesn't freak you out, does it?"

"What?" I looked back at her. "No, of course not. I just didn't know you thought about that stuff already."

"I know it's too soon and everything but I don't want to push you into doing something that you're not ready for. Besides, I'm not ready for that myself. I just know that in the future, when I'm ready to go through with that, I'd want to do it with you." Demi explained sheepishly.

"You…you would want to lose your virginity to me?" I asked, taken aback.

"Well, yeah. I mean, it's okay if you don't want to lose yours to me but-" I stopped her mid-sentence with a kiss.

"Actually, I do too." I said after pulling away.

"Yeah?" I nodded. "Good. At least I'm alone on that one." She laughed, causing me to as well.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way, let's make this cake!" I exclaimed, reaching for the cake mix.

~ An hour later, Demi's P.O.V. ~

"Mmm I love kissing you." I mumbled as I pulled away from our short make-out session.

Selena giggled. "Me too and I'd love to continue but I also love eating cake so…"

I chuckled. "Come on. I think I heard it beep a few minutes ago." I got up and walked into the kitchen with Selena following behind me. Selena took out the cake while I took out the chocolate cream and chocolate sauce.

"This cake looks delicious." Selena said, placing it on the counter.

"I know. I love chocolate." I handed the chocolate cream over to Selena after opening it and grabbed the sauce.

"The cream's even better though." She said, placing it in between us.

"Is it?" I dipped my finger into the container and put it in my mouth. "You're right, it is. Want some?" I dipped my finger back into the container and jokingly put it in front of Selena's mouth.

"You bet." Selena smirked before looking me dead in the eye and licking the dream off of my finger. That was so hot.

"You are so sexy." I barely managed to breathe out. Selena smiled before leaning in and kissing me. I could taste the cream that she just ate. Or is that from me? Ahh who cares. The point is, this is the sweetest kiss I've ever had. Literally.

**To those of you that are still with me, thank you so much. Means a lot! Review if you'd like (hopefully you do lol) :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay so I guess it did take me more than a week to post. Sorry bout that but at least I still posted! :)**

~ A few weeks later, Demi's P.O.V. ~

"So have you told her yet?" Alyson asked me for the third time today.

"No, I haven't. And for the next time you ask me that, no." I said, putting my books in my locker. See, for the past three weeks Alyson has been bugging me about telling Selena that I love her. Yes, that's right. I still haven't told her.

"Well why not? I think it's time." Alyson argued.

I sighed. "For the last time. It's too early to say things like that."

"Okay, wait a minute. A few weeks ago, at one month, you guys were talking about sex and now, at nearly two months, you can't talk about love? Is that what you're saying? Because if you are, you're clearly crazy." She exclaimed.

"Yes we talked about it but we weren't doing it. Talking and doing are two completely different things." I replied.

Alyson sighed and leaned against the locker next to mine. "Fine, but when do you plan on telling her?"

I thought about it for a moment. "I don't know. Maybe on our two month anniversary. Or the third. Yeah, third sounds good to me."

Alyson stared at me in disbelief. "The third? You're going to wait another month to tell her you love her?"

"I've been waiting four years. Might as well add another month to that." I shrugged, grabbing my English book for class.

"Look, dude. I'm not trying to rush you into telling her when you're not ready but I think the second month would be better. I mean, let's face it. Can you really hold it in any longer than that?" Alyson asked.

I sighed and closed my locker. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"You bet I am." She smirked.

"Don't push it." I warned before walking away from her.

~ After School, Selena's P.O.V. ~

"Hey baby." I hear Demi from behind me. I turn around to see the girl of the voice with a smile on her face.

"Hey." I smiled before bringing her in for a kiss. I taste the lip gloss from my lips on hers and instantly realize that she's not going to like that afterwards. My theory was quickly confirmed when we pulled away and the first thing she did was wipe her lips to get rid of the lips gloss.

"When are you going to stop wearing lip gloss?" Demi complained, wiping her lips with the top of her shirt for extra effect.

"Never, babe. So you better get used to it because you're going to be tasting it a lot." I smirked.

She cringed. "Well can you at least switch it up a little bit? I'm tired of cherry."

I giggled. "Sure thing babe."

"Well, let's go. Your house right?" Demi asked, pulling out her keys from her pocket.

"Considering I don't have my car today, yes." I answered, taking her hand and leading her to the parking lot.

"Why didn't you drive to school again?" She asked, opening the driver's door.

"Because I knew you'd end up at my house anyways." I smirked after getting in the passenger's side.

"I don't always end up at your house you know." Demi said, pulling out of the parking space and heading towards the exit.

"You're right. Sometimes I go to your house, but only because you beg me." I teased her.

"Whatever." She stated, continuing to drive.

I looked out the window before we pulled up to my house. I got out of the car, as did Demi, and went inside with Demi trailing behind me. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know." Demi said before plopping down on my bed. "Whatever you want to do, babe."

"I think I have an idea…" I smirked, crawling on the bed until I was hovering over her.

Demi smirked back at me. "Oh I think I do too." I giggled a bit before pressing my lips to hers. Demi was quick to kiss me back, slowly slipping her tongue past my lips. We continued with our make out session, our hands roaming around each other's bodies without a care in the world. In fact, we were so into it that we hadn't even heard Miley come into the room with Alyson behind her.

"Holy shit!" Miley exclaimed. "Y'all ready for sex already? Damn!"

"And to think I believed you when you said you weren't." Alyson added, shaking her head.

Demi and I pulled away from each other quickly, Demi wiping her lips furiously to rid of the excess lip gloss. I did the same but much more calmly. We were such messy kissers and you could tell with all the lip gloss everywhere. That doesn't mean we're bad at it though.

"What are you guys doing here?" Demi asked, firmly breaking the small awkward silence.

"Well at first we came over to see if you guys wanted to do anything but we see that you're pretty busy so we'll just get out of your hair." Miley smirked before grabbing Alyson's hand with one hand and the door knob in the other. She then closed the door behind them, but not before sending us a wink.

"Well that was lovely." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah…" Demi agreed before looking up at me with a glint in her eyes. "Now where were we?" Before I could say or do anything, I felt Demi's lips back on mine. Damn, this girl just doesn't waste any time.

After a little while of kissing, I pulled away. I think it's time. "I love you." I breathed out. Demi looked at me for a second before frowning slightly. Oh shit! I said it too soon, didn't I? "What's wrong?" I asked with a worried expression.

"Nothing. It's just, I wanted to say it first." She said quietly. My worried expression subsided as a smile took its place. "I love you." Demi whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back before crashing my lips to hers.

~ The next day, Demi's P.O.V. ~

"Hey babe." I called as I approached her at her locker. She turned around and smiled brightly, causing my smile to widen.

"Hey there." Selena purred before placing a kiss on my lips. I groaned as she pulled away, too soon for my liking. She chuckled. "Oh don't whine. You got more than enough last night."

I smirked. "And I'm hoping to do it again tonight." I winked, wrapping my arms around her waist.

She smiled and placed her hands behind my neck, pulling me in closer. "Can't wait." She whispered before the feeling of her lips placed on mine took over.

"Oh god. There they go again." Alyson's voice was heard as soon as we got into it. I groaned internally, pulling my lips away from Selena's reluctantly.

"Seriously! Did you guys not get enough last night when you were feeling each other up?" Miley shot with an amused look on her face.

I glared at her and gave her the finger as Selena giggled and put my hand down. "I don't think Demi ever gets enough."

Usually I'd get embarrassed by comments like that but what Selena said was true so I just shrugged. "Get used to it babe. Your lips are addicting."

This caused a light blush to appear on her cheeks as both Miley and Alyson smirked at us. "Shut up." She grumbled.

"You are just too cute." I admired, staring into her eyes.

Selena stared back into mine and smiled. "I love you."

My smile only widened. "I love you too." She pecked my lips before wrapping her arms around my waist and leaned into my side.

"You guys are just the cutest couple!" Miley squealed before turning towards Alyson and slightly glaring at her. "Why can't we be like that?" Alyson's eyes widened a bit before she smirked and grabbed Miley's hand, dragging her towards the girl's bathroom.

"Ten bucks says they're gonna make out." Selena said, smirking over at me.

I chuckled. "You're on." I don't know what possessed me to take on that bet because as soon as the bell rang a few minutes later, Alyson and Miley shot out of the bathroom desperately trying to fix their hair.

"Looks like you owe me ten bucks." Selena giggled at the sight.

I smiled. "How about I just take you to Betty's after school instead?"

Selena looked thoughtful for a few seconds. "Can I drive?"

I nearly burst out into laughter but I held it in. "You know, you should really start driving your car again."

"Why drive two separate cars when you can just drive one?" She asked.

"Okay. So then tomorrow you'll drive your car and pick me up for school." I stated.

"So…I can drive your car to Betty's?" Selena asked with her big brown eyes. Well who could say no to those?

I sighed. "Will that make you happy?"

"Very!" She smiled.

"Then I guess you can." I gave in and smiled at her.

"Yes!" Selena cheered, raising her hands in the air.

I giggled. "Yeah, yeah. Come on. Let's get to class before we're late."

~ After school, Selena's P.O.V. ~

"Relax, babe. I know how to drive." I chuckled as Demi glances down at my hand waiting for her car keys.

"I know. But it's my baby…" Demi pouted, looking over at her car.

"Yeah, and so am I." I frowned slightly and moved my hand over the one holding her keys.

Demi looked up to my eyes and smiled, handing me her keys. "Only because I love you."

I grinned. I never get tired of hearing that. "I love you too." I kissed her briefly before pulling away. "Now get in so we can go because I'm starving."

Demi chuckled. "You got it babe." She rounded the car and got in the passenger's seat as I did in the driver's seat.

"You know, it's been awhile since we've been to Betty's." I said, starting out short drive over.

"Yeah, I know. Since like, we started dating." Demi responded, looking out the window.

I parked in front of the cafe and turned to look at Demi. She turned to look at me and smiled. "What?"

"It's just…I still can't believe we're together." I smiled back and took her hand.

She brought our hands up to her lips and kissed mine. "Me neither."

**Review and tell me what you think?**


	24. Chapter 24

**So this is the last chapter guys. I want to say thank you for reading this story and for sticking by me even though it took me forever to get new chapters out. But anyways, i hope you enjoy this last chapter :)**

"Well if it isn't my two favorite customers." Betty said with a smile once we walked in.

"Hey Betty." Demi grinned, making her way over to give her a hug.

I followed suit before plopping down on a barstool. "You look great, Betty."

"Why thank you, darling. You got yourself a keeper, Demi." Betty said, glancing over at Demi. "It is safe to say that now, right?"

I giggled as Demi blushed and chuckled nervously. "Oh you are definitely safe to say that alright. I wouldn't even think of letting her go."

"You are so sweet, babe." I smiled, pulling her into me. She smiled back and kissed me on the cheek before sitting on the stool next to me.

"Well, lemme just go ahead and take your order so I can get outta your way." Betty said, pulling her notepad and pen from her apron.

After ordering, Betty proceeded behind the counter and into the kitchen. Demi leaned over me and grabbed the salt and pepper shakers. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Demi asked with a small smirk, continuing to shake the shakers.

"I don't know, that's why I asked." I answered with a smug look on my face.

Demi stopped what she was doing and looked up at me. "Touché."

I laughed and playfully pushed her, causing her to stick her tongue out at me. My girlfriend is so silly. But I love her anyways.

~ Demi's P.O.V. ~

After eating at Betty's, Selena and I made it over to my house for a change. We were currently cuddled up on my bed with Selena's head on my shoulder, humming a song I couldn't quite decipher. "What are you humming, babe?"

Selena looked up at me and smiled. "Just a random tune. Nothing in particular." Well then I guess she wasn't humming a song.

"Oh." I gazed up at the ceiling in thought. Selena's humming just gave me the best lyrics ever.

I guess my silence worried Selena because she lifted her head off of my shoulder with concern etched on her face. "Are you okay?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked over at her. I smiled brightly. "I'm perfect." I then leaned in and captured her lips with mine.

Selena pulled away with a smile on her face before slowly sitting up. She looked around my room, her eyes stopping at my bookshelf above my desk. "I never noticed how many notebooks you had."

I watched her get up and make her way to the desk. "Yeah, I have a lot."

Selena started looking through them all before she took one out. "Demi's Songs?" She questioned, reading out the title.

I immediately got up from my bed and walked over to her. "Oh, uh. Th-that's my songbook." I replied, taking it out of her hands.

"You write songs?" Selena asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Every once and a while." I shrugged, sitting back down on the bed.

"Can I read some?" Selena asked, sitting down next to me.

I hesitated before handing it over to her. "Yeah, sure."

I lied back on the bed and watched as she read through a few pages. "These are really good." She said, glancing back at me.

I gave a small smile. "Thanks, babe."

"Will you sing for me?" She asked.

"Maybe one day." I was kind of hoping she wouldn't ask me that. I don't want to sing for her and have her tell me I'm horrible. I just wouldn't be able to handle it. Well, she wouldn't say it in those exact words, but I hope she doesn't make a big deal out of it.

Selena wrinkled her nose, causing her to look so adorable, before getting up to put my songbook away. I returned my gaze back to the ceiling until Selena's voice shook me out once again. "What's this?" I turned to look at what she was talking about and found what looks to be a piece of paper that was folded a bunch of times. Confusion etched itself on my face until I saw the tears in her eyes. Crap.

~ Selena's P.O.V. ~

"What, uhm…" Demi cleared her throat. "What ya got there?"

I looked down at the paper in my hand then back up at her. The look in her eyes was hard to decipher. It looked as if she was confused as well as scared. The longer I stayed silent the more her being scared showed. Finally, I just looked away from her and back down at the words written down on the paper.

Demi soon realized that the reason why I was upset was on the piece of paper and got up, heading towards me. She took the piece of paper from me and read what was on it. The look on her face went from confused and worried to guilty and scared. "Baby, I swear this isn't how it looks!"

"Oh really? Is that why you look scared and guilty?" I asked, fighting back my tears.

"This was weeks ago! Doesn't mean I still feel this way now." Demi defended.

"That doesn't matter! What matters is the fact that you were feeling this way at one point and didn't tell me. I thought you promised to be truthful." I choked out.

"I did and I have been." Demi replied softly. "I think you're just overreacting."

"Overreacting?" I snatched the paper out of her hand. "This paper gives me a reason to act this way. You can't say that anyone who reads this would not be thinking what I am thinking right now." I scoffed and looked down at the piece of paper, re-reading it for the third time. It was a note written by Alyson and Demi a few weeks ago.

Note:

"Hey, so now that you've told Selena you love her, you think you guys are gonna start getting it on? ;) –Alyson"

"Oh my god, dude. Shut up! That's none of your business! –Demi"

"So that's a yes right? –Alyson"

"No that wasn't a yes! But if you must know, probably not. –Demi"

"What?! :O Why not? –Alyson"

"I don't know. I just don't feel like we're ready yet. –Alyson"

"Are you sure? Cause every time Miley and I accidentally walk in on you two making out, you guys look like you're about ready to go at it like bunny rabbits. –Alyson"

"Ha-ha. Very funny. But I just don't know. I just don't want to. –Demi"

"We'll talk about this after class. –Alyson"

~ End of Note ~

"Well can you at least let me explain why I wrote what I did?" Demi asked exasperatedly.

"I don't think I want to know." I whispered before catching her pleading eyes. I sighed and sat down on her bed. "Fine."

Demi sat down next to me and turned towards me, taking a deep breath in the process. "Look, I know what's written seems bad." I opened my mouth to talk but she held up her hand, indicating for me to stop. "But, that's not how I feel about it anymore."

"So how did you feel about it back then?" I asked, a bit scared of the answer.

"The reason why I said I didn't want to was because I felt that it would ruin our relationship." Demi admitted.

"But it wouldn't have. Sure it would be a bit of a change but it wouldn't affect my love for you." I said.

"I know that now. That's why if Alyson were to ask me the same question today, I would have said yes. Minus the bunny rabbit thing. I don't think I have enough stamina for that." Demi joked.

I giggled. "I love you. And I'm sorry for overreacting."

"It's okay. I love you too." Demi smiled big before leaning in and capturing my lips with hers. I kissed back and parted my lips the slightest bit, allowing Demi's tongue in. She slowly pushed me back against her bed as I smiled into the kiss. My hands roamed up and down her back before slipping underneath her shirt, eliciting a moan from the girl above me. Demi pulled away from the kiss and started sucking on my neck. I closed my eyes at the contact. God, this girl has a way with her mouth. I couldn't take it any longer and started yanking at her shirt. Demi pulled away from my neck and stared into my eyes breathlessly. "Are you sure?"

I nodded my head. "Are you?" Demi nodded her head as well. "Then let's do it."

Demi looked at me for a second before a smile tugged at her lips. "I love you." And with that, she resealed our lips for a slow, passionate kiss.

~ The Next Morning, Saturday. Demi's P.O.V. ~

Ugh. What time is it? See, I would know that if I would just open my eyes but I'm too lazy. And comfortable. Definitely comfortable. If I open my eyes then that means that I would be awake and I don't want to be awake. I want to stay in bed and cuddle into the person next to me. And that's exactly what I'll do.

I rolled over onto my side and cuddled into the person next to me, feeling their soft skin. Mmm, Selena. Selena always had the softest skin. I cuddled into her even more and pulled her even closer to me, causing her to wake up. She stirred a bit before rolling over towards me.

I chanced a glance at her for a second only to find her already staring at me, smiling. I closed my eyes again and tried to hide my smile but it was useless. "What?"

Selena giggled. "You're just too cute." My smile widened as I snuggled into her bare shoulder to hide my blush.

My thoughts drifted back to last night as I remembered all that had happened. The kissing, the touching, the whispered 'I love you's'… "We had sex."

"Yeah, we did." Selena spoke. I looked up at her a bit confused before realizing I had just spoken my thoughts out loud. I saw the slight worry in her eyes, that she thinks I might regret what we did last night. I gave her a small reassuring smile and kissed her bare shoulder. "It was amazing."

That shot the slight worried look right out of her eyes as she smiled. "I know. You told me five times last night."

"Just had to make sure you knew." I smirked.

"Oh trust me, I knew." Selena winked before making a move to get out of bed.

I groaned and tightened my grip around her waist. "Where are you going?"

She giggled. "To get dressed. My mom doesn't even know I'm here. She's gonna freak."

"Yes she does. I texted her to let her know last night after you fell asleep." I responded, pulling her back towards me.

"Oh. Well I guess I can stay then." Selena relaxed back into my arms.

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Now this is more like it."

Selena cuddled into me and closed her eyes. I thought she had fallen asleep before she spoke. "Hey Demi?"

"Yeah, babe?" I replied, running my fingers through her hair.

"You know I love you, right?" She asked.

I glanced down at her. "Of course."

"And you love me, right?" She questioned.

Well now I'm lost. Where is she going with this? "Yes, baby. So much. Why do you ask?"

Selena sighed. "It's just, now that we've…done it..I just…This isn't going to be the only thing we're going to do now, is it?"

I placed a kiss on her forehead. "Of course not babe. Where did this come from?"

"I don't know. I just don't want us to be one of those couples where sex is the only thing they do together." Selena explains.

"Well it won't be." I reassured her. "Besides, I'm not sex crazed."

"Hmm, really? Could have fooled me…" Selena said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh I see how it is. You go and make fun of me all you want. Just know, I have something that you don't." I replied menacingly.

Selena scrunched up her eyebrows. "What's tha-ah!" I interrupted her by tickling her sides. The room was then filled with her sweet infectious laughter.

I soon stopped tickling her after she countlessly told me to. I was now just staring at her with a dopey smile.

"What?" She giggled.

I shook my head. "Nothing. I'm just glad you're mine."

Selena's smile grew. "I'm glad you're mine too. And with that came the sweet taste of her lips on mine.

**So what do you think? Does it deserve a review? Thank you again! :)**


	25. Deleted Scene

**So I was going through the chapters and I realized that I hadn't posted this part of the story. I don't know how I missed it but here you guys go! An extra little somethin'. This section should have been placed at the end of chapter 20. **

~ Three days later, Saturday ~

~ Demi's P.O.V. ~

I was currently raiding through my closet, trying to find something cute to wear. See, today Selena and I were going on our very first date. As a couple, I mean. But this time, we weren't going to be alone. We're having a double date with Miley and Alyson. It was Selena's idea. Usually I wouldn't mind but I like being alone with Selena. Ahh well. I'll get her to myself later. Wink, wink.

"You should wear that." Dallas spoke, making me jump. I didn't know she was standing there.

I looked down at what I was holding. It doesn't look that bad. "You think so?'

"Yup. It's cute." Dallas said before starting to walk further into the room. "Got a date with Selena?"

"Who else would I go out with?" I asked as I put the outfit down on the bed.

"Well how should I know? You never come talk to me anymore." She pouted.

I giggled. "Aww, sorry Dal. I've just been so busy with basketball and you know, Selena."

"Yeah I know." She chuckled. "I was only messing with ya anyways. No need to give me any explanations."

"Yeah, yeah." I waved her off before starting to push her out. "But I really need to get changed so we'll talk later."

"Well you didn't have to be so pushy…" Dallas grumbled as I stomped off to her room. My sister is so weird.

~ At the restaurant ~

Alyson and I arrived at the small restaurant where we were supposed to meet Miley and Selena. Apparently, Selena and Miley decided that they should carpool and meet Alyson and I here, which meant that I had to pick up Alyson. I honestly find it dumb because we would have done the same exact thing, but this time I'd have been with my girlfriend. But Miley and Selena, being best friends and all, wanted to 'get ready' together. Again, it's really dumb. But whatever I guess.

"There's my baby!" I nearly screamed as Selena got out of Miley's car. I was going to say more but the sight of Selena in that gorgeous outfit blew my breath away. It wasn't even the outfit itself. It was the beautiful girl wearing it. The beautiful girl that I'm lucky enough to call my girlfriend.

"Hey babe." Selena smiled her amazing smile. I swear I'm in love.

"You look beautiful, baby." I smiled and kissed her forehead after bringing her in my arms.

"Well I could say the same about you." She giggled. Oh, that giggle of hers.

"If you guys are done being cute, we'd like to eat now." Miley said from the door of the restaurant.

"Yeah, just give me a second. I need to kiss my beautiful girlfriend hello." I said with a smile directed in Selena's way. I'll never get tired of saying that.

"Well then do it." Selena smirked. That was all that was needed to say before I leaned in and connected my lips to hers. God, I love kissing this girl.

~ Selena's P.O.V. ~

"Finally!" Miley exclaimed as we walked over to our table. Her and Alyson were already seated waiting for us.

"Oh relax. We didn't even take that long." I said with a slight roll of my eyes.

"Didn't take long? Since when does it take five minutes to kiss hello?" Alyson joined in.

"Well if you have a girlfriend that's an amazing kisser with a skilled tongue like Selena, five minutes is very much needed." Demi said as she pulled out my chair for me and winked.

I blushed a deep red and sat down, trying to hide my blush by covering my face. "No comment."

"Actually Selena, saying 'no comment', is a comment." Demi said, sitting down in her seat.

"Don't be such a smart-ass." I jokingly glared at her to which she just responded by sticking out her tongue.

"What a lovely couple you guys are..." Alyson said, giving us a weird look.

"Oh like you guys are any better?" Demi snapped.

"Yes, actually. We are." Alyson snapped back.

"Prove it." Demi said.

"Well for one thing…" Alyson began listing all the things that make her and Alyson a 'better' couple.

I turned towards Miley, completely ignoring Alyson and Demi. "Well this is going to be such a lovely night."

Miley caught on to my sarcasm and nodded. "Without a doubt."


End file.
